Am I Blue
by Praetor Corvinus
Summary: Is there anything better than having someone to come home to…
1. Chapter 1

Title: Am I Blue

Characters: Greg Sanders, Catherine Willows, Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown, Sara Sidle, Gil Grissom, Sofia Curtis, Jim Brass, David Hodges, Wendy Simms, OC

Summary: Is there anything better than having someone to come home to…

Chapter 1:

The morning air was brisk, cold. Spring was just coming in to chase away Winter. Like that really mattered in the middle of the desert. As far as Greg Sanders was concerned, this climate only had two seasons: freezing nights and scorching days.

Greg silently walked along the path that encircled the "park" at his apartment complex. The sun hadn't risen yet, but the sky was illuminated with a light violet glow. He wasn't how long he had been walking around in a circle. Actually, he didn't care. His thoughts were all tied up with Tara Matthews.

He couldn't get the images out of his head. The burns, the surgeries… the fingers. He was grateful that Grissom had allowed him to go home. What was wrong with him? Had he been just a Tech, analyzing her fingers would have been no problem: swab, add solvent, point, click. Yet, he couldn't do it. And Grissom let him go.

Sofia had tried to comfort him. She had to remind him that he was the funny guy. _Had _to remind him. What has happened to him if the newest addition to his team, who he has barely worked with, can tell that he has changed.

Field work had been so appealing compared to the drabble that was the lab. Sure, he had friends there (Archie, Jacqui, Bobby and Mandy), yet, the field had more excitement. He would be able to get away from Hodges and be closer with Sara and Nick. When he first met Sara, he immediately developed a crush on her. However, he soon began to realize that she only had eyes for someone else. Now there relationship could be called a mixture between brother/sister and mentor/student. This seemed to suit Greg just fine. Nick and he were also buddies, occasionally hanging out to play videogames or go to bars with Warrick. Greg rather enjoyed the idea of strengthening the friendship with Warrick and Catherine as well.

Then Ecklie split the team, before he became an official CSI. The people he wanted to work with were now on a different shift, except Sara. Sofia was nice, and didn't treat him like an annoyance. He appreciated that. Grissom still made him nervous.

After he solved the Sherlock case, he was ecstatic. That day after work, the old team got together to celebrate his promotion to CSI 1. He hadn't been that happy since the lab exploded.

The explosion… that's why he couldn't look at the fingers or Tara Matthews, Greg realized. He couldn't remember much the first few days after it happened. During his few periods of alertness, he recalled talking to Warrick and Catherine about what had occurred and then later Catherine telling him the cause. He couldn't hate her. At first he was shocked and mad, but he realized it was a mistake and that Catherine was suffering for it emotionally as he was physically.

Greg's hand subconsciously started to rub the back of his neck and shoulder. He began to wonder if he looked liked Tara before the skin grafts.

A tear fell from Greg's eye and ran down his cheek.

He remembered the pain. The harsh sensations of both hot and cold that ran through his entire being. Thank God for whoever invented pain killers.

His parents had visited him for a few days after he was released. He never told them the details of what happened. He didn't want his mother to murder Catherine. He liked Catherine. She had spent the her week off with Lindsey.

He wondered what it would be like to have someone to come home to. Catherine had Lindsey, Warrick was getting serious with this Tina person, even Grissom had his bugs awaiting his return. Greg's last girlfriend cheated on him. That was over a year ago. Though, he couldn't blame her for the betrayal. They weren't all the serious…

"How long have you been walking in circles?"

Greg stopped and looked up. Sara was standing by a bench, looking bemused.

"Hey," he responded, "I don't really know."

"You seemed a little off when you left work earlier," said Sara. "I figured you would like to go out and get a drink, maybe something to eat?"

"It's seven in the morning, Sara. I don't think having a drink would be a good idea"

Sara's smile faltered for a moment. "Probably not, but you look like you need a distraction."

Greg attempted a playful grin. "You have something else in mind?"

"Not what your thinking of. Grissom gave us the night off. He said that the Matthews case was tough on all of us," Sara said. Greg knew that the 'us' translated to 'Greg.' Sara continued, "I figured we could hang out or something"

"So it'll be just Grissom working tonight?" inquired Greg.

"No, Sofia will be there," again Sara's smile faltered, "and he said that he could always grab Nick or Warrick to help in any backlog."

"Sure, why not," responded Greg. "But, how about this evening? I'm kinda tired."

Sara flashed him a grin. "Yet, you're walking in circles." She chuckled to herself. "Okay, I'll pick you up around nine if that's fine?"

"What, you still don't trust me to drive?" Greg replied with a smile on his face. "Nine will be just fine."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't really feel like going to a bar or a club, Sara" Greg said after ten minutes into the car ride.

"We're not going to a bar or club," Sara replied. "I thought we'd go somewhere nice."

"Is that why you made me dress up?" Greg was wearing a maroon dress shirt with black slacks. Sara had arrived wearing a black blouse with white trim and matching pants. She practically forced Greg to change his clothes, from a tee shirt and jeans to his current outfit.

"We always go to the diner or some bar were odd-smelling guys continually hit on me. I wanted to go somewhere with class."

"And that would be…?"

Sara glanced over at her passenger and smiled. "The Blue Martini."

"And that place isn't a club?" Greg said sarcastically.

"No, it's a restaurant with a healthy nightlife and real music. Non of that techno crap or ear bleeding beats."

"Whatever," Greg added under his breath.

Fifteen minuets later they arrived at The Blue Martini. It was already busy, then again, what wasn't in Vegas at night. They walked in and took their seats at the bar and ordered some drinks and appetizers.

"So why are you really taking me out, Sara?" Greg asked after swallowing a mouthful of Bruschetta.

Sara looked at him for a moment, as if trying to decide how to answer. "Greg, the Matthews case really affected you. If Grissom noticed, I'd think you would realize that I would notice. You needed a distraction and Grissom agreed. So tonight, we're not going to talk about work. Just two friends having a pleasant evening on the town."

Greg looked at her, thinking of a retort that could convince her that he was fine. Yet, her eyes told him that anything he would say she would know was a lie. He begrudging nodded his head in compliance and took a sip from his drink.

They spent the next two hours talking about everything: college experiences, Grissom's eccentricities, Catherine and Lindsey, Grissom's eccentricities, vacation stories and Grissom's eccentricities. Greg actually stopped thinking about the case and found himself enjoying the evening. He was vaguely aware of movement on the stage through the corner of his eye.

_Am I blue_

_ Am I blue _

_Ain't these tears in my eyes tellin' you _

_Am I blue _

_You would be too _

_If your plans with your man _

_Done fell through_

Greg's eyes shot toward the stage as he listened to that beautiful voice. There, standing on stage, was the owner of said voice. She was tall, her skin a glowing alabaster. Long, shoulder length hair. Dark brown, almost black. She wore a long, royal blue dress that would have been perfect in the 40's. She was a goddess and Greg couldn't turn his head away.

"Something catch your eye, Greg?" asked Sara, highly amused with her companions reaction.

Brought back to reality, Greg turned his head toward Sara, his eyes still on the singer. "What now?"

Sara chuckled, "I asked if you found something more interesting then me?"

Greg finally gave his attention to Sara, as his face began to flush. "I…uh…I don't know what you're talking about."

Greg's eyes soon returned to the singer. Sara glanced at the poster near the entrance announcing that evenings entertainment.

"Elicia Morgan"

"Who?"

"That's the singers name, Elicia Morgan." Sara said, growing more amused with Greg's distracted comments.

"Elicia Morgan…" Greg absently responded.

"Don't even think about Greg." Sara cautioned

"Think about what?" Greg said again torn between looking at Sara and the now-named singer.

"She's married."

"Huh?!" Greg painfully cried and whipped around to stare at the performer. Indeed, on the hand that was clutching the microphone was a small gleam of gold band. Suddenly, Greg felt depressed, as though all the good, wonderful feelings he had were being released through a small hole.

Sara picked up on Greg's rapid mood shift. Staying here any longer might depress her friend even more. "Hey Greg, lets say we get out of here and hit a movie or something?"

"Sure, whatever," Greg sullenly replied. Oh well, he thought, she wouldn't have gone for me anyway. As he walked away, he turned back around to cast her one last look. At that moment, she shifted her eyes and made contact with his. Then the stage lights dimmed and she faded into the shadows.

**Authors Note:**

**This is my first fanfic. I don't know how long its going to be or how it will end, but I have a few ideas. Let me know how you like it.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Am I Blue

Characters: Greg Sanders, Catherine Willows, Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown, Sara Sidle, Gil Grissom, Sofia Curtis, Jim Brass, David Hodges, Wendy Simms, OC

Summary: Is there anything better than having someone to come home to…

Chapter 2:

Greg walked through the glass corridors of the crime lab. Everyone was quiet and somber; no laughing or joking, just whispers and small talk. Three days ago, Nick Stokes had been kidnapped and buried alive. He was rescued before he took his life, but not before some damage had already been done. Nick was now in recovery over at Desert Palms Hospital. The entire crime lab felt drained and broken over the whole ordeal.

Greg forced his thoughts away from that incident and continued toward Grissom's office. The boss had asked Greg to meet him at his convenience. He approached the door and lightly knocked before he let himself in.

"You wanted to talk to me?" asked Greg.

Grissom was busy shuffling through paperwork and personnel files. He looked up and then motioned for Greg to take a seat.

"Yes, please sit down Greg. I've been able to talk to Ecklie and get him to put the team back together. However, this isn't going to be as easy as just having people switch shifts. In order for Catherine, Warrick, and…Nick," Grissom hesitated, " …when he gets better…to return to night shift, a new swing shift needs to be organized. Sofia was going to be the choice for supervisor, but she has already taken steps in transferring over to homicide. Ecklie has asked me to 'assist' in looking through personnel files and see who can go where."

"So what do you need me for?" Greg asked, puzzled over where this was going.

"Well, on top of everything else, Mia has put in her letter of resignation. She has agreed to stay on for two to three weeks, but we're going to be out a DNA tech." Grissom stated and then looked pointedly at Greg.

"You want me back in the lab?!" Greg was astonished and angered over this thought. "I worked my ass off to get into the field, I succeed, and now you want me back in the lab!"

Grissom raised his hand in effort to calm down the young man. "Actually, no. I would like you to help find a new DNA tech. I'm swamped. So is Catherine and lord knows why Ecklie doesn't do it. You seem to have a knack in finding qualified technicians. Even though Chandra and Mia were unable to handle the demands of the job, they were both good choices." Grissom finished and looked expectantly at Greg.

Greg absorbed and digested the words Grissom said. He wanted him to find another tech. He could do that.

"Okay, I'd be glad to help," he said a little sheepishly.

"Glad to hear it, I'll give you the applicant files after shift tonight." With that, Grissom returned to task in front of him. Greg took this as his sign to leave.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mia was silently gazing through her microscope when Greg walked in.

"Hey, I hear your quitting"

Mia looked up at him. "Ya, I was offered a job. It has better pay, better hours…"

"Better stress," Greg cut in with a grin.

"I suppose so," she replied and offered a sad grin of her own.

He couldn't blame her for feeling that way. He had thought about leaving after the explosion. He could take advantage of the situation, however.

"Well, since you would no longer be working here, going out with me wouldn't be considered fishing off the company pier." Greg flashed his most charming smile at her.

At this , Mia busted up laughing. "Good shot there Sanders, but I'm afraid I'd still have to decline. Come to think of it, I heard you have a penchant for selecting female lab techs. Good looking ones too. I suppose I should be flattered." Mia looked at him and smiled coyly, causing him to blush.

"I…uh…I just appreciate…um… good minds and the…uh… packaging they come in." Greg stammered and blushed even more.

"Your cute, Greg, but I don't think it would work. I do wish you luck in finding your next femme fatale, though."

Greg gave her a warm smile and then turned around and walked out of the lab. As he neared the garage, he let out a low sigh.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later, Greg sat at his desk in his apartment. Grissom had given him the applicant files and was expecting to have someone lined up in a few days.

Under qualified, under qualified, can't work the hours, under qualified, has a police record, under qualified. Greg let out a groan and leaned back in his chair. He heard his back crack in five spots.

Where did these people come from? Better yet, where did they think they were applying? This wasn't some science lab were geeks got together can used their Playskool chemistry sets. Nor was this a quaint crime lab in Topeka or Mobile. Las Vegas was the most active lab in the country…not counting Quantico.

Greg stood up and went to the fridge to find something to eat. All he saw was a few pieces of cold pizza and old box of takeout. He grabbed the box and peered inside. Yep, pizza it was. After microwaving it, he took his feast and returned to the files.

After what seemed like forever, he managed to narrow down the list to a half dozen applicants. He decided to start with the most qualified and work his way down. He picked up the phone and began to dial the numbers.

"Hello, is this Wendy Simms?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Great show tonight, Elicia," the stage manager called out.

Elicia Morgan nodded toward the man and said thanks. She then made her way to the dressing room. She looked at herself in the mirror and contemplated getting her hair cut shorter. It wouldn't fit with her old jazz and blues performance, but she could find a way. The T.V. was on in the corner and she vaguely heard the news report.

"The crime lab has denied comment, but Desert Palms Hospital has confirmed that CSI Stokes' condition has been stabilized. The kidnapper, Walter Gordon, apparently used explosives…"

Elicia turned off the T.V. She was tired of hearing all the horrible news that appeared nightly on the newscasts. She glanced at the clock and saw that she had finished early this evening. Quickly changing into her street clothes, Elicia prepared herself to surprise her husband. She hadn't gotten off early in awhile and maybe Daniel would like to spend some quality time together.

She had lived in Las Vegas for about six years. She met Daniel Morgan about two years after she moved here. She was attending a UNLV business seminar and met him at one of the lectures. They hit it off almost immediately. They were married about a year later. He convinced her to take advantage of her singing talent and audition in various avenues. She's been employed at The Blue Martini for the past two years. The hours separated her from her husband, but he said he didn't mind and that their time together would then be even more special. He did convince her to take some self-defense classes; she did work in Vegas at night after all. The nightly news attested to the dangers in this city. Elicia glanced at her wedding ring, a simple gold band with a not too big, not too small diamond in the middle. She smiled.

Thirty minutes later, she arrived at her condo in North Las Vegas. She walked in the door and noticed the lack of lights on in the house. He must be sleeping. He did work during the days after all. Elicia silently made her way upstairs and toward the bedroom. When she opened the door, she was unprepared for the scene that awaited her.

There was her husband with a blond woman (no, blond girl) in her bed, doing God knows what.

"What the hell!?!"

Daniel quickly sat up and stared at Elicia like a deer caught in the headlights. "Elicia, what are you doing home?"

"What am I doing home? What are you doing with that!"

"Excuse me?!" said the blonde bimbo. "How dare you talk to me like that…"

"Shut up!" snarled Daniel at his little conquest. "Honey, please let me explain…"

"Oh no! You don't get to explain anything. How cliché is that, 'let me explain'? You can explain it to my lawyer!" At this point, Elicia had stormed out of the room and began to descend the stairs.

Daniel grabbed his boxers and ran after his wife. "Honey, Elicia, please!"

"What?"

"I love you, you're just, you know, never here. I got lonely and I have needs."

"Needs? How old is she?" Elicia calmly asked her husband. Tears began to build in her eyes; threatening to spill over. No, she would not show weakness, Elicia screamed at herself.

"Um…21," Daniel replied hesitantly.

His answer flabbergasted her. "Ten years younger then me, and thirteen younger then you. What I got too old?"

"No, I just...um...I just feel younger when girls that age hit on me."

"Girls?!" Elicia's temper reared it's head again. "How many have there been?"

"A couple," Daniel barely whispered.

At this Elicia raised her hand and slapped him across the face. Without another word she walked out of the condo and into the night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About a week later, Greg sat in the break room, preparing for the interview with Miss Simms.

"What are you still doing here, Sanders?"

Greg looked up at Hodges and grumbled something under his breath before replying. "I'm meeting someone."

"In the break room? Couldn't be a man and meet some girl in a bar, or in your case, online." Hodges stated, his comment dripping in sarcasm.

"Kiss my ass, Hodges. And no, it's not a date. It's a job interview."

"Job hunting on the job? I don't think Grissom would like that."

Greg was about to tell Hodges that Grissom also doesn't like someone's nose up his ass when his cell phone went off.

"Sanders"

"_This is Judy. There is a young woman here looking for you. A Wendy Simms."_

"Great, I'll be right there."

Without a word to Hodges, Greg gathered up Wendy's file and walked toward the front desk. There he saw who he assumed was Wendy Simms. She wasn't bad on the eyes.

"Miss Simms?"

"Yes?" The young woman responded, as she took him in.

"I'm Greg Sanders. Lets go someplace to talk, alright?" Greg asked, gesturing her to follow him.

They walked into the conference room and sat down. Greg opened her file while Wendy continued to stare at him. Looking up, he noticed her gaze.

"What?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. You just weren't what I was expecting. I was thinking some middle age guy or a tough jock-type. Not saying that's bad, if you are a jock, just that you don't look it. I mean…you're wearing a t-shirt and sneakers and hair is kinda goofy. Not goofy! Unique… I'm going to shut up now." Wendy realized she was rambling.

Greg blinked several times before he released a small chuckle. Wendy, who was terrified that she had over talked, sighed with relief. She also started to giggle. Soon the snickers turned in full bore laughter.

Greg wiped tears from his eyes and concentrated back on Wendy. "Don't worry about being nervous with me. Save that for Grissom."

They talked for about a half hour. Greg went over her file, previous experience, college degrees, and so on. Finally, he stood up and smiled at Wendy.

"When can you start?"

"Really! Well, I still live in San Francisco, so I'll have to pack, and sell my old place. Give my job notice. I'll definitely need to find somewhere here to stay and keep my stuff. I hope it won't be to hard. Two weeks, give or take?"

Greg smiled at her energy. "That shouldn't be a problem. Welcome aboard. You should stick around though in order to meet Grissom."

"Ya. Great!"

Greg than led her out of the room and proceeded to give her a tour of the lab.

**Author's Note:**

**This chapter was fun to right. I always wanted to see the transition period between Season 5 and 6. I wrote Wendy as a rambler based on the episodes _'Secrets and Flies' _and_ 'Bull'_ in which she can't seem to stop herself from over talking. I see her as being bossy around the other techs yet nervous around the CSI's. I also wanted to see some kind of send off for Mia, who disappeared on the show. **

**I'm still trying to get a feel for the story and the character of Elicia. Bare with me as I work out the kinks in her story and personality. **

**Reviews would be great. I'd like to know how I am doing.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Am I Blue**

**Characters: Greg Sanders, Catherine Willows, Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown, Sara Sidle, Gil Grissom, Sofia Curtis, Jim Brass, David Hodges, Wendy Simms, OC**

**Summary: Is there anything better than having someone to come home to…**

**Chapter 3: **

Nick finished filing his case report and placed it on Grissom's desk. He rolled his neck around and heard it pop twice, then proceeded to walk towards the locker room. He paused slightly and turned his head to watch an annoyed Hodges glare at a smirking Wendy. The two continued this for a few seconds until Hodges turned with a huff and marched out of DNA and toward his own lab. Nick smiled. Although she only had been working here for a week, she had quickly proved not only her skills, but also her ability to one-up Hodges. That was something that Nick definitely appreciated. He continued down the hall when someone called for him from the break room.

"Hey Nick. You got any plans for Saturday evening?" Warrick asked, swiftly making his way toward his buddy.

"Not really. Why? Is Yoko letting you off the leash?" Nick asked, smirking to let Warrick know he was just kidding about the 'Yoko' remark.

Warrick frowned slightly, "One of these days, Nick, your going to force me to clock your jaw." He smiled again, yet his eyes stared straight into Nick's, letting him know that he too was kidding but to lay off of his wife. "Actually, Tina and I wanted to invite a bunch of you guys over for a sort of 'just married/house warming' dinner. Sara and Grissom have already agreed. Just needed to ask you, Catherine and Greg. Maybe Brass, too."

Nick thought about it for a moment. "Sure, why not. Brass? You guys never seemed all that close."

"Ya, well… I'm not really that close to Greg either, but it would be the civil thing to do. Besides, what better way to get to know somebody, right?"

"You haven't warmed up to Greggo, yet? I would have figured the team bonded during the…" Nick couldn't bring himself to say the words that reflected his kidnapping.

"We kinda got into it, what with the stress and all, and I sorta yelled at him. We haven't really been overly friendly since. We're cordial at work, but just as colleagues," Warrick sighed.

By now, the two men had made it to the locker room, only to stop abruptly. Someone was happily humming a song from inside. They looked at each and walked in. There sat Greg, tying his shoes, and humming along to his iPod. He seemed totally oblivious to the other men in the room.

Nick walked up behind the younger man and poked him. Greg let out a little scream and practically threw his shoe. He then whipped around and glared at the laughing duo.

"What the hell?! That wasn't very funny!"

Nick managed to grasp some composure, "Hell ya it was! Anyway, what are you so happy about, G?"

Greg immediately smiled, "I have a date."

Warrick looked impressed. He knew that Greg had been going through a dry spell for awhile; ever since Sara turned him down for the last time. Nick's expression was unreadable and it was he who spoke first.

"Oh ya, that's good. Anyone we know?"

Greg's eyes flickered toward the general direction of the DNA lab. "Actually, yes. Wendy agreed to have dinner with me. We're going out on Friday."

Warrick finally decided to speak up, "That's great, man. Glad to hear you might be getting some. Oh, by the way; Tina and I are having a little get together on Saturday. Will you be there? You can bring Wendy." Warrick added the last bit in hopes of enticing the young man to come over and put any bad feelings he might have behind them.

Unsure about the invite, Greg thought it over before answering. "I'll think about. I guess it depends on how my date goes." With this, Greg's smile returned and he grabbed his stuff and strutted out of the locker room and out of the building. Nick watched him leave with a slight frown on his face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jim Brass was feeling exhausted. He had been busting his ass for two weeks trying to solve case after case. He lost count of how many had been solved, and he didn't even want to try to think of the unsolved ones. Las Vegas was like nothing he had ever seen before, even in Jersey. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the small rapping on his door.

"Hey, Jim. You busy?"

Brass looked up and saw Sofia Curtis standing in the doorway. "Depends on what it is you want," he responded.

Sofia smiled, "Actually, it's what I can do for you. You know that double homicide in North Vegas from a few weeks ago?"

Brass thought for a moment. "The dead husband and wife? Yes, that's one of the many unsolved cases I'm working. Why?"

"Well, I was doing some checking, and there appears to be a couple cases that mirror this one. They date back at least two years ago. I was hoping you would hand the case over to me, what seeing how busy you are and all." Sofia than gave a slight smile that basically said, 'give me the case or else.'

"Alright, if you want it, its yours. I think the CSI's from day shift were handling it." Brass really didn't care. If that meant one thing to check off his to-do list, then he'd give her anything she'd ask for.

Sofia's smile grew, "Great. I need to go speak with Conrad." She turned and was about to walk out when she paused. "Would you like me to keep you updated on the case?"

"Only when you show up in court with a suspect in tow."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catherine sighed into her cell phone. Her mother caught Lindsey trying to sneak out of the house and go to some party. 'Everyone whose anyone is going to be there,' was her daughter's retort.

"Mom, where is she right now?"

"_She threw a little hissy-fit and went to her room and slammed the door. Don't worry, I made sure that she couldn't sneak through the window. You know, if her mother was around more, maybe she wouldn't feel compelled to act out like this."_

She sighed again. "Yes, Mom, because you being home always stopped me from sneaking out," Catherine said sarcastically. "Can you put Lindsey on the phone, please? I'd rather not have this conversation with you right now"

"_Stubborn like your father,"_ Lily said under her breath, but still loud enough for Catherine to hear. "_Lindsey, dear, your mother wants to talk to you."_

"_Go away! I don't want to talk to either of you!"_

"Mom, tell her…" She was interrupted by a knocking on her office door. She looked up and saw Warrick peek inside. Catherine waved for him to come in before returning to her call. "Tell her she's grounded and that I'll speak to her when I get home."

"_And when will that be?"_

"Mother! I've got to go." With that she hung up and let out a frustrated growl.

"Problems at home?"

"Lindsey," Catherine said, accompanied by, yet, another sigh. "I don't really want to talk about it right now. What are you still doing here? I thought you got off shift thirty minutes ago?"

Warrick gazed at her for a moment before answering. "I just wanted to see what you were doing on Saturday?"

Catherine raised her eyebrow. "Oh?"

Warrick let out a nervous cough. "Tina and I are having a little dinner party-thing and I…we wanted to invite you. Nick, Sara, Grissom and maybe Greg and Wendy will be there."

Unsure of the way he asked her, Catherine left her eyebrow raised. "Sure, I guess. Ya, that'll be fine."

"Great!" Warrick said enthusiastically. "I guess I'll see you at shift tonight."

He got up and left her office. Catherine watched him leave with a very confused look on her face. Oh well. She gathered up her stuff and left to deal with her problem child at home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elicia stared at herself in the mirror. She wondered how her life could have ended up like this. She glanced down at her wedding ring, still on her finger. For three years they had been married. How long had he been cheating on her? She couldn't even begin to fathom it as she felt the edges of her sanity slip away. She stared at the letter opener sitting next to her. She never thought of suicide before. Was life after death happier? Was there a life after death? She didn't know, but she could find out…

A hand on her shoulder tore her from her morbid thoughts. She looked over at Teresa, her backup pianist.

"How are you doing?" Her worried friend asked.

"Okay," Elicia lied.

"Look, you go on in five, but how about we go out afterwards. Just us girls, no men." Teresa smiled, hoping that a distracting evening might take Elicia's mind off of her philandering husband.

"I'm not really up to it tonight, Ter. Thanks though," Elicia smiled back sadly.

She stood and polished up her makeup, then walked out and onto the stage.

_Mama, take this badge from me_

_I can't take it anymore_

_It's getting dark, too dark to see_

_I'm feelin' like I'm knocking on Heaven's door_

**Author's Note: I realize that I have not listed the kind of story this is going to be. I did this on purpose to keep the overall story a mystery. It could be Greg/OC, Greg/Wendy, maybe even pre-slash Greg/Nick. I'm stating this just in case it goes in that direction; that I don't offend anyone. I will say that Greg will hook up with one of the main characters listed above (and no it will not be Brass).**

**Reviews: I really want to thank shalaboo and happyharper 13 for their reviews. Happyharper: I was nervous as hell when I saw you reviewed, and almost didn't want to read it out of fear. I really want to thank you for what you said. Also, your theory about Elicia is a really good guess about what I'm going to do. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Am I Blue**

**Characters: Greg Sanders, Catherine Willows, Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown, Sara Sidle, Gil Grissom, Sofia Curtis, Jim Brass, David Hodges, Wendy Simms, OC**

**Summary: Is there anything better than having someone to come home to…**

**Chapter 4: **

"Detectives don't get to hand pick their CSI's," Conrad Ecklie stated to Sofia Curtis. "Besides, what makes you think that I would rearrange case assignments just to fit your needs?"

Sofia sat up straighter in her chair. "You act like I betrayed you and the lab by transferring out, Conrad. Yet, as I recall, you stuck the knife in first."

Ecklie met her gaze with an icy one of his own. "What are you talking about, Curtis? Are you still upset over being placed on nightshift? I did what was best for the lab. I didn't feel you were capable of supervisor, and clearly I was right."

Sofia quickly rose to her feet, her temper coming to a boil. "Bullshit! You only did what was best for you. I was your right hand for how many years, Conrad? I handled that inquiry into Gil Grissom and his team in a professional and unbiased manner. Come to find out, that was the opposite of what _you_ wanted. You wanted Grissom to burn and his team to go down in flames. When my conclusion didn't reflect your dreams, you screwed me."

With cold anger in his eyes, Ecklie glared into Sofia's and stood to challenge her perceived dominance. "Back off, Curtis! You have no authority over me or this lab! I will not jeopardize an active case on the whim of some detective."

"Nor do you have authority over me! Not anymore!" Sofia fired back. "I'm no longer your lackey and I certainly don't have to listen to your outrageous claims over lab integrity! You might have some friends higher up, but so do I. How do you think I was able to transfer over to detective so easily after being a CSI for years. You're not the only one who can play politics. Give Grissom the case. If not, I just might make a few calls to the DA's office."

It was a standoff as the two continued to glare at each other. The atmosphere in the room was so intense, a mix of fire and ice, that it felt like the gateway into the ninth circle of Hell. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, Ecklie blinked.

"Fine. Grissom can have the case. Close the door on your way out," Ecklie stated in a very chilled manner.

Quelling the volcano within her, Sofia breathed. Regaining her calm demeanor, she smiled at Ecklie. "Thank you, Conrad." She turned and walked out of the office, politely shutting the door behind her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Although he was glad to be free, Greg did occasionally miss the DNA lab. Especially when he could call it _his_ lab. Now, there stood Wendy, with that smug smile on her face, challenging him to question the results she gave him. Her eyes dared him to fight in her new home territory. Greg loved that vivacious streak.

"Looks good. I'll give this to Catherine right away."

"Of course they're good. Would you expect anything less from the tech you hand picked."

Greg's smile met his eyes. "Don't get all high and mighty, Miss Simms. I'm not the one you need to impress."

The grin on Wendy's face grew. "Oh, I know. I believe I've done enough to leave an impression on you."

"If you two are done being disgustingly sweet, I believe that you have jobs to do." Hodges uttered from the lab entrance.

Greg opened his mouth to tell Hodges where to go, when Wendy beat him to it. "Just because you're jealous that Greg knows how to interact with a real woman, in oppose to a poster of Daisy Duke hung up in your mother's basement, doesn't mean you can walk around like you own this place. Or were you just tired of watching me through glass walls like a creepy voyeur?"

Hodges scowled. Without a word he turned around and walked out. Greg smiled and turned back to the wonderful woman in front of him. "Still up for tonight?"

"Sure, my date cancelled so I'm free," Wendy replied nonchalantly.

"Funny. I'll see you tonight then." Greg said. Wendy nodded and the two looked at each for a moment before Greg had to leave.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I thought dayshift was handling this case? And Brass" Grissom asked.

Sofia shrugged. "Well, now its yours. And mine."

Grissom eyed her, not sure what to make of the detective. She had always been an enigma. "Okay then, what have we got?"

"Martin and Elizabeth Kendall. Husband and wife. Martin's brother found them dead in their condo in North Vegas three weeks ago. Two stab wounds on the front torso of the male vic. Five spread across the female's side and back. The brother found them in the bedroom. Apparently they were sleeping when attacked. No murder weapon, no suspect."

"Any leads?"

"No"

"A cold case? I don't get it?"

Sofia continued. "I found two other cases that mirror this one. About a year ago, Eric Molloy and his girlfriend Jennifer Phillips were found dead in their hotel room off the strip. Eric had two stab wounds: torso. Jennifer: five across her side and back. A year before that Jon and Monica Herren were discovered in their Henderson apartment. Guess what?"

"Male had two stab wounds, female five," Grissom concluded. "Alright. I'll get some of my CSI's on it."

"Thanks, Gil. I really do appreciate it." Sofia stated, with warmth in her eyes.

Grissom nodded and proceeded to check and see who was available for the case.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I didn't take you for a fancy restaurant type, Sanders." Wendy asked as they got to their table.

"Oh, wait till you try their rack of lamb. It's orgasmic." Greg expressed, his eyes lingering down her very tasteful, dark green dress, which had no back. He himself wore a dark brown suit jacket over black shirt and dark brown slacks.

Wendy noticed his gaze and smiled coyly. "You like?"

Greg nodded enthusiastically, "I like."

The evening went on as well as Greg had hoped. After appetizers, they ravaged their dual orders of lamb (Greg very impressed at her carnivorous appetite), and then enjoyed their dessert of Tiramisu. Now they just enjoyed each others company; engaging in small talk and sipping Merlot.

"Are you having a good time?" Greg asked, tentatively.

"No, I just enjoy charming men into giving me a free five-star meal," Wendy replied.

"You're assuming that I'm paying."

"A gentleman always does, besides I already saw you pay."

Greg laughed to himself than looked back at his beautiful date. She had her head resting in her hand, an amused smile on her face. Her other hand rested next to her wineglass. He began to slowly reach out with his hand to hold hers, when his cell phone went off.

Letting out a groan, he quickly answered it. "Sanders."

"_Greg, I need you to come in this evening. We have a new case.,_" the voice of Grissom spoke.

"Now?" Greg asked, astonished, "I have the night off, remember?"

"_I know and I'm sorry, you can have tomorrow off instead. But I really need you._"

"Alright fine, give me some time to change." Greg then hung up the phone and looked apologetically over at Wendy. "I'm sorry I have to go. Grissom needs me." He then stood up and quickly made his way out of the restaurant.

Wendy watched him, incredulously. He had forgotten that he had driven her there.

**Author's Note:**

**I really, REALLY enjoyed writing the first scene between Sofia and Ecklie. That was a long time coming. I also seem to have a habit of wanting to spell Sofia, 'Sophia'. I usually catch myself, but in case I slip, I'm sorry.**

**In case Greg rushing out felt weird, I viewed him as still being in the phase of wanting to impress Grissom. Even at the expense of his date.  
**

**Thank you again Happyharper for your awesome reviews. I only hope I can keep up the good work.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Am I Blue**

**Characters: Greg Sanders, Catherine Willows, Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown, Sara Sidle, Gil Grissom, Sofia Curtis, Jim Brass, David Hodges, Wendy Simms, OC**

**Summary: Is there anything better than having someone to come home to…**

**Chapter 5: **

Greg felt like an idiot and a cad. In his rush to help out Grissom, he left his date stranded at the restaurant. Mandy, who apparently had become new secret best friends with Wendy, ever so sweetly informed him that she had to take a cab home. Then she proceeded to beat him until he ran screaming from the print lab.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he walked straight into Nick. The Texan managed to maintain control over his footing, and even caught Greg before he fell over. Straitening his buddy out, Nick looked at him half amused, half worried.

"Whoa, G. Everything all right there?"

"No. I screwed up. Bad."

"Oh ya, your date with Wendy," Nick stated a little absent-mindedly. "How bad?"

"Like, ditch your date with no ride home bad. I'm an idiot."

Nick placed his arm around Greg's shoulders. "Ya, that is pretty bad. Could've been worse though, right?"

"I guess…" Greg said. Nick's words not really affecting his mood.

Nick decided to take Greg's mind off his female troubles. "Well, I'm assuming you're here to help with the new case Grissom got?" Greg nodded. "Great, we're supposed to meet him in the conference room." Arm still around his shoulder, Nick led Greg along the corridors of the lab.

Grissom was already in the conference room with Sara. The two were talking quietly to each other, both leaning in close to the other. When Greg and Nick walked in, they stopped abruptly and leaned back into their respected chairs.

Grissom waved for the two to sit down, then proceeded to explain the case. After going over the details of the three murders, he then commenced with their assignments.

"Nick, I would like you to go over the Kendall murders. Greg, you can look into the Molloy/Phillips one. Sara, you're going to follow up on the Herren case. Find anything that links the murders, no matter how small or insignificant it may seem. Word is that Sofia fought hard to get this under her jurisdiction. I think she feels that she needs to prove herself to her new department. It's important that we do all that we can to assist her. She did the same for us when she was still under Ecklie, I feel the favor needs to be returned. Any questions?"

Nick and Greg shook their heads and got up to begin their work for the night. Sara stayed behind with Grissom, eyeing him suspiciously.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What time are your friends going to be here, 'Rick?" Dr. Tina Brown asked her husband.

Warrick, who was outside trying to clean off his grill, sighed. "I told you earlier that they'd be here probably around 4 or 5. Plenty of time to eat and mingle before going into work tonight."

Tina walked out onto the patio, hands on her hips. "Hey, don't get snippy! I'm just anxious to meet some of your friends. Finally."

Warrick glanced over at his wife, "Finally? What do you mean by that?"

"You've met several of my friends and colleagues at the hospital. Yet, you seem to have placed yours in a safety bubble, which only you can enter."

"I've never met this Mark guy you talk about a lot," Warrick stated.

Tina glared at Warrick. "What, exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Warrick said quietly, regretting bringing up her old boyfriend.

'Damn right, nothing! You…you think…UHH!" Tina let out an exasperated cry and walked back inside, slamming the door behind her.

Warrick stared at the ground. Yep, can't wait for the guys to meet her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her phone continued to buzz on the coffee table. Wendy looked at, analyzing it.

"No. Do not answer it," Mandy said, reading her friends thoughts.

Wendy sighed. "It was just an accident. A dumb mistake that I'm sure he will never make again."

"He left you, stranded, alone, heartbroken. Now you're going to go crawling back to him?"

Wendy chuckled. "Mandy, it was one date. Stranded? In a city known for public transportation. Alone? There were people everywhere. Heartbroken? It was the first date! A pretty good one too, up until he ran out, of course."

"See! He ran out on you. You feel devastated!"

"I think you feel worse than I do. Wait. Oh my God! You like him!" Wendy stared, amazed at her friend.

Mandy immediately blushed. "NO! I do not. I mean he is cute and from the stories I heard, he's a bigger romantic than Nick Stokes. But, I don't like him! He was obnoxious. Though not like Hodges…more like a child who wants to be the center of attention."

Wendy grinned. "The key word there is 'was'. Would you like me to back off of your man?" Wendy asked, further antagonizing Mandy.

"Okay, FINE! There is a little…infatuation. But that's it! No, you can have him. I'm a big girl, I can handle rejection."

Wendy laughed and then picked up her phone and dialed Greg's number.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greg let out an aggravated groan. Still, Wendy was not answering him. He really screwed up, this time. Not wanting to get called in this evening, he turned his phone off. He looked in his kitchen for something to eat. Nothing. Damn. He thought for a moment. He could go grocery shopping. With what though? He blew all his money on the date last night. Wait! Warrick had invited him over to his place for a party. Food! Free food!! He glanced at the clock, it was just after four. He quickly got cleaned up and got into his car and drove off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Jim! I wasn't sure you were coming," Warrick exclaimed when he opened the door.

Brass smiled and handed him a bottle of wine…and a six pack. "Just in case," he added. "And why would I miss the opportunity to indulge in a little hospitality at your expense?"

Warrick snorted. "Tina's in the kitchen, with Nick I think. Grissom and Sara are in the living room. Make yourself at home."

Brass walked over to join Grissom as Warrick went into the kitchen. "Hey Gil, Sara. I hear Sofia has been stirring up trouble over at the lab."

Grissom half-smiled. "Oh, you have no idea."

Sara rolled her eyes and walked over to Warrick's entertainment center. Grissom watched her, a sad, apologetic look on his face. Brass looked between the two, completely confused.

The doorbell rang, and Warrick ran to answer it. A huge smile appeared on his face when he saw Catherine on the other side. "Cath! I'm so glad you could make it."

Catherine gave him an amused smile, then walked inside. She looked around, taking in the house. "Nice place." She handed him a basket of various baked goods. "So, where is the woman of the house?"

Warrick's smile dimmed ever so slightly. "She's in the kitchen. Let me introduce you."

As the two walked away, Warrick didn't notice as he almost shut the door on Greg. "Hey! I see when I'm not wanted." Warrick apologized, welcomed him and then took Catherine into the kitchen. Greg, unsure of what to do, stood in the doorway. Then he spotted Sara and went over to join her.

"How's it going?" he asked.

Sara looked up from the Brown's movies collection and gave Greg a slight smile. "Okay, I guess. Can't really complain. How's your end of the case going?"

"Nothing yet. You?"

"Same," Sara said. Both just kinda stood there, basking in their thoughts. Neither one moving, just enjoying the company.

The hours ticked by as everyone talked and ate. Grissom managed to get Sara to sit with him on the couch, and the two discussed something in private. Warrick and Catherine sat by the kitchen bar, deep in their own conversation. Brass had managed to get into a pleasant talk with Tina, while Nick stood near them, not really getting into it.

Greg sighed. He stood alone, not feeling particularly involved. After what seemed forever, he finally decided that he didn't want to be there. He finished his burger and made his way to the front door. Just as he was walking onto the porch, however, a hand grabbed his shoulder. He turned on saw Nick.

"Where're your going, G? I thought you had the night off?"

"I do. I'm just tired of people I guess."

"You…could come over to my place. Watch TV, drink beer," Nick asked hopefully.

Greg shrugged his shoulders. "Thanks, but no. I think I'll just go home. Being around all the happy couples has kinda taken it out of me. I'll see ya later man." With that, Greg got into his car and drove away.

Nick stood there, watching his car disappear. "Not all of us are happy…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Instead of driving home, however. Greg instead wandered through various parts of the strip. He wanted to go somewhere quiet, yet populated. Finally, he came across a familiar location: The Blue Martini. Remembering the relaxed atmosphere, he parked his car and went inside.

Being broke, he decided to settle with water and sat at the bar. The other patrons were cheering for an encore of whatever the last act was. The stage lights brightened again and Greg's eyes widened as Elicia Morgan once again stepped toward the microphone.

_In a sentimental mood_

_I can see the stars come through my room_

_While your loving attitude_

_Is like a flame that lights the gloom_

_On the wings of every kiss_

_Drifts a melody so strange and sweet_

_In this sentimental bliss_

_You make my paradise complete_

_Rose petals seem to fall_

_It's all I could dream to call you mine_

_My heart's a lighter thing_

_Since you made this night a thing divine_

_In a sentimental mood_

_I'm within a world so heavenly_

_For I never dreamt that you'd be loving sentimental me_

He sat through the entire song, transfixed. The lights dimmed and she once again disappeared. His eyes didn't leave the stage until the bartender asked if he wanted anything else.

"You wouldn't happen to have any free pretzels, would ya?"

The bartender smiled and slightly shook his head as he passed a bowl of the salty snack Greg's way. There he sat for about ten minutes, munching and drowning his gloom with water.

"Hey, Elicia. Good show tonight." The bartender said suddenly. Greg looked up sharply. Elicia Morgan, clad in jeans and t-shirt, sat two stools away from him.

"Thanks Ollie. You got any water?"

"For you, only the best," Ollie said as he cracked open a glass bottle of some fancy water. Definitely different from the tap Greg was drinking. "You seem to be doing better."

Elicia glanced down at her wedding ring. "I guess so. Haven't heard from Daniel in awhile. Maybe that's a good thing, right?"

"Scumbag like that, you're better off," stated Ollie as he walked away to help some other customers.

Greg stared at her. He was mesmerized by the transformation of the stage beauty to the casual woman now in front of him. He noticed that her hair was now shorter, and she looked sadder. Than again, he'd only seen her once before.

Elicia felt someone staring at her and looked up at the perpetrator. "Can I help you?"

Greg immediately blushed and stammered off an apology. "I… uh…no…um… I'm sorry." Greg stared into his pretzels, hoping one would grow large and strangle him.

She smiled at his bashfulness. She decided to have some fun with this guy. "So, what's a guy like you doing in a place like this?"

Greg turned his head toward her. He saw the bemused smile on her face and felt himself blush even more, before letting off a nervous chuckle. "I'd buy you drink, but I see you already have what I'm having."

The guy was cute and funny. She shouldn't be doing this, though. She was still getting over Daniel. "You have a name, sweetheart?"

"Ya, I do. Um…Greg!"

She let out a small giggle. "Alright, Greg. Enjoy the show?."

Greg remembered she was married and immediately felt awful for gushing over someone's wife. "I'm sorry. You're married."

Elicia's smile grew sadder. "I was. Not anymore."

Greg felt some hope grow in his chest. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Look it was really nice talking to you. I should go though." She stood and began to walk away.

Greg's mind raced over what to do. He really should be trying to mend things with Wendy. He liked her. A lot. Yet, she didn't seem to want to talk to him. Why burn all of his bridges, right?

He quickly grabbed a pen from his pocket and wrote down his number on a napkin and thrust it into Elicia's hand. "For if you ever feel lonely," he added.

**Author's Note:**

**I view this chapter as being the end of the first act and beginning of the second. A hint of things to come in Act 2: Sofia's case will take center stage and Greg will fumble through his various relationships. Wendy isn't out of the picture.**

**I thank everyone for their reviews. Lostladyknight: I'm glad you going to give my story a chance. I can't make any promises with YoBling. I'll work it in only when it feels natural. I like to stick as close to canon as I can, and I don't see Catherine as a home wrecker. I guess the ball is in Warrick's court.**

**Happyharper: I know how you feel about OC relationships. Without giving away anything, all I can say is trust me. As for Greg and Wendy's relationship: I think both are equally fast and flirtatious when it comes to dating. No, they haven't slept together.**

**I've given Sara little dialogue. That's on purpose. I see her as communicating more through body language than speech. It's not what she's saying but what she isn't saying that's important. GSR will be relegated to the background; only looks and unspoken words between Grissom and Sara. It is supposed to be a secret, after all.**

**As for Nick…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Am I Blue**

**Characters: Greg Sanders, Catherine Willows, Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown, Sara Sidle, Gil Grissom, Sofia Curtis, Jim Brass, David Hodges, Wendy Simms, OC**

**Summary: Is there anything better than having someone to come home to…**

**Chapter 6: **

Greg, Nick and Sara gathered in one of the unused labs and scattered their notes across the work station. Each one looking for anything that could tie the three cases together. None had any common friends or associates. No common places of business. Not even the same social circles. It was entirely random. Except…

"All three women had blond hair," Sara stated.

Nick and Greg looked between the pictures. It was true. Elizabeth Kendall, Jennifer Phillips and Monica Herren did indeed all have blonde hair.

"Do you think that's significant," Greg asked.

Sara responded without looking up, "Grissom did say to take note of any common threads, no matter how insignificant."

Greg nodded his head, then returned his focus to his notes. Nick, who up to this point remained silent, suddenly had a thought.

"Anything in their bank accounts?"

Sara and Greg looked at him. Nick stared back. Greg blinked. Finally Sara lifted her hand and gestured him to continue with his thought.

"Was there anything out of the ordinary or suspicious in their bank accounts?" Nick clarified.

Sara lifted up the report written by Brass. She skimmed through it, looking for any mention about money transactions. "I don't see anything… wait. It appears that there was some anonymous money transfers from Martin Kendall's account. Not much though. $50 here, $100 there. Nothing large or overly suspicious. Probably why it was never looked into."

Nick's thought expanded in his head. "I think I have an idea." Before Greg or Sara could react, he grabbed his file and the paper from Sara's hand and hurried out of the room.

Greg looked at Sara and blinked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catherine walked into the DNA lab, looking for the results of her evidence off of a B&E she was working. "Hey, Wendy. My results ready?"

"Right here, Catherine. Say, can I ask you a question?" Wendy inquired, straightening her body, as if taking in a very deep breath.

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"Let's say that you go out with a guy. A cute, funny guy. You hit it off, almost immediately. He asks you to go to a nice, fancy five-star restaurant. You wear a dress that you will probably never wear again. It looks good. Classy, not slutty. You enjoy a four-course meal. He even gets you a nice dessert. And he pays. Always a plus. Then, work calls. And before you can say CODIS, he's out the door."

"Wendy…"

"Not only that, but he forgets that he drove you there. So there you are. Left to find your own way home. Luckily, the hostess calls you a cab. You get home. You're angry. Instead of calling and yelling at the guy, however, you call a friend and vent."

"Wendy…"

"Next day, you realize that he was just overzealous and probably nervous. You forgive him. He calls you. You don't answer. You call him. He doesn't answer. Is the relationship screwed. Whose to blame? Him for not answering? You for not answering? I don't know?"

Catherine stood there, mouth open. Her mind now a pile of mush as she tried to piece together what was just said. She realized that Wendy had stopped talking and was looking at her expectantly. She had to say something.

"Um…have you talked to this guy since then?" Catherine asked, praying to what ever deity that would listen to keep the answer short.

"No."

Catherine thanked the first fifteen that crossed her mind.

"Maybe you should try talking to him. He might have a reason for not answering. Especially if he tried to call you first."

"Thanks, Catherine. I should do that. Oh, are the results what you expected?"

Forgetting about the case, Catherine glanced back at the piece of paper. "Yes, actually. Thanks." She then walked as quickly out of the room as she could.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom sat at his desk, focused on the computer in front of him. He was tired. The past week had been exhausting on him. He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Tough day?"

He looked up and saw Brass standing in the doorway.

"Tough week. How can I help you?"

Brass walked in and casually looked around the office. "How is the Kendall case coming along?"

Grissom tilted his head curiously. "Checking up on us? I thought Sofia was over this case?"

"She is. Trust me, Gil. I want her to succeed in this. She's a good detective. Yet, Ecklie complained to the Undersheriff. I told him that I would make sure that the entire thing will be handled cleanly and without incident." Brass stated. He was momentarily distracted by shifting his head different angles while gazing at the fetal pig.

"Basically, you humored him and are doing the bare minimum of what you said." Grissom concluded with a slight grin on his face.

Brass smiled. "That about sums it up."

"I have Sara, Nick and Greg working on it. Three different minds, three different thought processes. If there is anything that connects any of the cases, they should be able to find it."

Brass appeared to be satisfied by that answer. "Sounds good. See you around."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He inhaled the wonderful aroma. A blissful calm washed over him as the delicious fragrance infiltrated his senses and overloaded his brain. He gazed at the voluptuous form in front of him. His eyes filled with a sparkle of lust. He licked his lips slowly, eager for the first taste. Yet, he didn't want to rush anything. He wasn't sure how long he'd last.

"Are you going to drink it or take it home to Mom and Dad?"

Greg looked up from his coffee cup and over at Wendy. She held his gaze, a mocking gleam in her eyes. He placed the cup down and stood up.

"Wendy. Hi." Greg greeted somewhat awkwardly.

She came further into the room. "Hi yourself," was all she said.

They stared at each other for a moment. Then…

"I'msorryforleavingyouattherestaurant!"

"I'msorryforignoringyourphonecall!"

They stopped and looked at each other. Then the break room was filled with the sound of loud, mirthful laughter.

Wiping tears from his eyes, Greg was able to talk first. "I'm really sorry about abandoning you at the restaurant. That was not cool. I feel terrible. Emotionally and physically thanks to Mandy."

Wendy took a deep breath. "You just had a moment of stupidity. It happens. Sorry I ignored your phone call. Even if you ignored mine."

Greg cocked his head. "When did you call? I never got a call from you."

"It was only a few minutes after you called me."

He thought for a moment. Then it clicked. "I shut my phone off! I didn't want to be called in to work. Jeez, I'm sorry."

Wendy smiled at him. "It's okay."

"So, do you accept do-over's?"

"Hmm…I'll have to think about. Check my schedule. I might have plans," she smiled coyly.

He shook his head and grinned at her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour later, Greg received a phone call. He didn't recognize the number, but picked up anyway.

"Sanders."

"_Is this Greg? This is Elicia. We met the other night._"

**Author's Note:**

**Two chapters in one day. I'm excited. The last chapter took me a while to write, whereas this one I did quick. Sorry if it's shorter, I was on a role and wanted to crank another one out.**

**There was a question I received about Tina and her occupation. I don't own any season's past five, thus I can't go check any of the primary sources. However, Wikipedia (oh I know its unreliable and untrustworthy, but I love it so) mentioned her as being a doctor. I went with it. I apologize if it's wrong.**

**Thank you again Lostladyknight and Happyharper 13 for your reviews. They make my day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Am I Blue**

**Characters: Greg Sanders, Catherine Willows, Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown, Sara Sidle, Gil Grissom, Sofia Curtis, Jim Brass, David Hodges, Wendy Simms, OC**

**Summary: Is there anything better than having someone to come home to…**

**Chapter 7: **

"Sanders."

"_Is this Greg? This is Elicia. We met the other night._"

"I remember. How are you doing?"

"_I'm good. Look, I'm calling because I was wondering if you could come over and see me perform again._"

Greg contemplated this for a moment. Was she asking him out? What should he do?

"_Are you still there?"_

"What? Oh…uh…yeah. I'm still here."

"_It could be at your convenience. I would just like to have a friend in the audience."_

That sounded really sad in Greg's ear. She didn't want a date. Just a companion. That was innocent enough.

"Sure, I can come by the next night I have off."

"_Thanks Greg. You have no idea how much I appreciate that."_

"Hey, it's no big deal. I'll see you then."

Greg hung up the phone and frowned. It wasn't a date. Then why did he feel guilty?

"Hey G. Glad I found you." Nick said as he walked up to Greg.

Greg suddenly had a brilliant idea. "When is your next night off?"

Nick looked at him, his face blank. "Two nights from now. Why?"

"Great! Mine too. Would you like to come with me over to this nice nightclub. It'll be great!"

A smile formed on Nick's face and a hint of some unknown element appeared in his eyes. "I'd like that."

"Awesome. Oh, you said you were looking for me?"

Nick quickly jumped out of his train of thought. "Yeah, I think I found something concerning our case. I paged Sara. She should be waiting for us in the conference room."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara was tapping her fingers on the table. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to see what it was. Sofia walked into the room and smiled cordially at her. Sara returned a slight smile of her own.

"Hey, Sara. I was wondering if you guys had found anything yet?" She asked as she took a seat.

Sara narrowed her eyes. "Nick paged me to meet him here. He might have found something. We are doing all we can here, Curtis. Maybe PD could try to get us some more leads."

Sofia's smile faded. "I'm hoping that the CSI's will give me something to follow. If I could do it on my own, I would have. Besides, the lab is part of PD too you know."

The two women sat there. They stared at each other, neither glaring or smiling. They were sizing each other up.

Nick and Greg walked in the room and noticed the tension. Nick cleared his throat. The women blinked and looked over at the duo.

The first to recover was Sofia. She smiled at the boys. "Hey. I heard you might have something."

Nick's mind immediately shifted into work mode. "I do. Brass's original report stated that Martin Kendall had money leaving his account. Apparently it wasn't anything to go on because it was small amounts. It began about three months prior to his and his wife's murder. It was cash withdrawals and there were no receipts. No paper trail."

The three looked at him. He looked back. Greg blinked. Again Sara gestured him to continue.

"No paper trail for his wife to find. The guy was having an affair."

Sofia's eyes lit up. "Hm… that's a good theory, Nick. There was no physical evidence of an affair. It was never looked into. Thanks. That gives me something to go on."

Sofia stood and quickly left the room, cell phone already out and her hand rapidly punching in numbers.

Sara smiled at Nick. Nick smiled at Greg. Greg smiled to himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warrick let out a frustrated groan. "I don't know when I'm going to be home. It's just me and Catherine handling the nightly work load. Grissom has everyone else on some high priority case. It could be hours until I'm off. No. Look I told you my job was demanding. Yeah. Sure. Whatever, I'll see you later. Bye." Warrick hung up his phone.

"Trouble at home?"

He looked up and saw Catherine smiling at him.

"Tina. She doesn't get it. Look, I don't really want to talk about it right now. How are you doing?"

"A little tired. I finished my case load, so I figured you could use some help," she offered.

Warrick felt himself calm down. "I would have thought you would want to get home to Lindsey?"

She shrugged. "I do, but if I help you than you can get home to your little woman as well."

His calm was suddenly disturbed. "That's okay. You should go to Lindsey. Tina can wait." Then he focused his attention back to his case folder.

Catherine looked at him. She was very confused. Shaking her head slightly, she turned and left him alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick was excited. Very excited. He could barely contain himself when Greg picked him up two nights later. He practically leaped into Greg's car.

"So, where are we going?"

Greg smiled. "A place Sara and I discovered. The Blue Martini."

Nick had heard of it. Apparently it had a reputation as a classy joint. He was impressed.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived a their destination. Nick got out and quickly walked to the front door ahead of Greg. He grabbed the door handle and opened it for his buddy. Greg smiled and walked in. They grabbed a booth and Nick ordered some drinks for them.

They sat and talked for awhile over drinks and appetizers. Suddenly, the house lights dimmed and the stage lights brightened. Nick saw an attractive woman wearing a white, glimmering gown that would have been appropriate for the movie _Casablanca_.

_Moonlight becomes you, it goes with your hair_

_You certainly know the right thing to wear_

_Moonlight becomes you, I'm thrilled at the sight_

_And I could get so romantic tonight_

_You're all dressed up to go dreaming_

_Now don't tell me I'm wrong_

_And what a night to go dreaming_

_Mind if I tag along_

_If I say I love you_

_I want you to know_

_It's not just because there's moonlight_

_Although, moonlight becomes you so_

_You're all dressed up to go dreaming_

_Now don't tell me I'm wrong_

_And what a night to go dreaming_

_Mind if I tag along_

_If I say I love you_

_I want you to know_

_It's not just because there's moonlight_

_Although, moonlight becomes you so _

Her voice was beautiful. The audience gave her a very robust applause.

Looking around the room, Elicia caught sight of Greg and Nick. She smiled sweetly over at their table. Then she began her next song.

_You must remember this_

_A kiss is still a kiss_

_A sigh is just a sigh_

_The fundamental things apply_

_As time goes by_

_And when two lovers woo_

_They still say, I love you_

_On this you can rely_

_No matter what the future brings_

_As time goes by_

_Moonlight and love songs_

_Never out of date_

_Hearts full of passion_

_Jealousy and hate_

_Woman needs man_

_And man must have his mate_

_On this you can deny_

_It's still the same old story_

_A fight for love and glory_

_A case of do or die_

_The world will always welcome lovers_

_As time goes by_

_Moonlight and love songs_

_Never out of date_

_Hearts full of passion_

_Jealousy and hate_

_Woman needs man_

_And man must have his mate_

_On this you can deny_

_You must remember this_

_A kiss is still a kiss_

_A sigh is just a sigh_

_The fundamental things apply_

_As time goes by_

Greg was enthralled. He didn't notice as Nick glanced at him and scooted closer. He slowly began to raise his hand. Then Greg rose as the audience gave Elicia a standing ovation. He clapped energetically.

He then sat down and looked over at Nick. "Wow. She's great isn't she?"

Nick smiled. "Yeah, she was impressive." His eyes never leaving Greg.

"Greg! I'm so glad you could make it!"

Nick looked up suddenly. The woman in white was walking over to them. She wore a bright smile on her face as she neared.

"I'm glad I could make it too, Elicia." Greg smiled back.

"You two know each other?" Nick asked, completely confused.

Greg realized he never told Nick about her. "We met a few nights ago. Elicia Morgan, I'd like you to meet my friend, Nick Stokes."

Nick shook her hand. "Ma'am," he greeted, his accent a little stronger. Elicia smiled and nodded her head in greeting.

"I hope you gentleman liked the show."

"We did, I'm glad Greg asked me to join him."

Elicia blinked. "Well, I should probably get changed. You boys have a wonderful evening, okay." She smiled elegantly at them and turned and walked away.

"Thanks for coming with me, man. I wasn't sure what to do." Greg stated

Nick's confusion deepened. "What do you mean?"

"Elicia called me the other night. She wanted me to see her perform, but I wasn't sure if she meant it as a date."

"And you wanted me to block her," Nick concluded. He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"Yeah. Thanks for being here for me." Greg said warmly.

Nick looked at him. "Hey, I'll always be here for you."

**Author's Note:**

**I'm hoping that I have everyone confused over where this is going. I'm having a very good time keeping it all in suspense.**

**The last bit at the end of second scene may seem weird. Basically, when each of the characters smile, it's for a different reason. The smiles are conveying different emotions based on what occurred in that scene and the scene prior.**

**I am having way too much fun with Nick. I thought up the nightclub scene awhile ago and couldn't wait to materialize it.**

**I'm attempting to avoid omniscient storytelling as much as possible. I don't want to see what is going on in Catherine, Nick or Sara's heads. I feel it is more fulfilling to try to figure it out through facial expressions and dialogue. I'll only give a hint of their thoughts by slightly touching on there emotional states.**

**Reviews are always welcomed and much appreciated.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Am I Blue**

**Characters: Greg Sanders, Catherine Willows, Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown, Sara Sidle, Gil Grissom, Sofia Curtis, Jim Brass, David Hodges, Wendy Simms, OC**

**Summary: Is there anything better than having someone to come home to…**

**Chapter 8: **

Greg groaned as he looked through the personal history of Jennifer Phillips. Nick had gotten a lead with his part of the case. Now, Sofia was off trying to track the trail of Martin Kendall. What had Greg found? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. It's like Jennifer and her boyfriend Eric Molloy were completely random victims. As far as he could tell, they came to the City of Sin on vacation. According to a statement from their parents, they were here to elope. Their murder was on the first night. The rings were still in the luggage.

Sara looked up at him. "Problem?" she asked.

"I'm getting nowhere with this. There is nothing that is even remotely odd. I think Nick got the easy part. His vics are only a few weeks old. Not a year."

"Hey! My part is older than yours, and I'm no closer to finding anything. Do you hear me complaining?" Sara said sternly.

Greg focused intently on his files, clearly embarrassed. Sara sighed and stood up. She walked over to his table and sat across from him.

"Greg, take a deep breath. Try stepping back and look at the whole picture. If you're forcing yourself to see something that isn't there, you lose focus. If the victims are leading you nowhere, than look for something else."

Greg thought about what she said. What was it Grissom always said? Victim, Suspect…

"Crime scene! The hotel!" Greg exclaimed excitedly.

Sara smiled at him. Suddenly there as a knock on the door. Both looked up to see Grissom leaning in.

"Hey, how's the case coming along."

Greg glanced at Sara. "I think it just took a step in the right direction."

"That's great. I came to borrow Sara." Grissom stated. He turned toward her. "Can you come to my office?"

There was a tiny smile on the corner of her lips. "Sure."

She got up and left Greg behind. He didn't stay long either, however, as he gathered his papers and hurried off to find Archie.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elicia sat in her hotel room. She felt incredibly lonely. She stared into her mirror as she absentmindedly played with her silver letter opener. Suddenly, she dropped the instrument and started to finger her wedding ring. She looked down at it and sighed sadly.

"Daniel…" she whispered to herself.

Then she leaped from her chair and grabbed the phone book. She intently flipped through the pages…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Archie looked at the various tapes that Greg had brought him from the evidence locker.

"You want me to look through all of these?"

Greg nodded. "I need you to see if anything is even remotely unusual. If you find something, page me immediately."

Archie sighed as he grabbed the box of security tapes. Greg turned and walked out of the A/V lab and down the hall. He was hungry and the thought of stealing something out of Nick's lunch entered his mind. Food was always more delicious when it was filched from someone else.

He walked in the break room and found Warrick sitting there, deep in thought. Greg contemplated sneaking in and out, not wanting to disturb the man. Something suddenly crossed his mind, however, and he decided to grab Warrick's attention.

"Hey, Warrick. You busy?" he asked tentatively.

Warrick looked up. He appeared to still be somewhat in a trance. "Not really, Sanders. You need something?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Knock yourself out."

Greg took a seat across from him. "I need relationship advice."

Warrick tilted his head. He didn't expect that. Usually Greg went to either Nick or Sara for advice. "How so?"

"Let's say there's two people in your life. One you've known for a little while, one who's new. One day you find out that you might have feelings for both of them. What do you do?"

Warrick thought hard about that. "That's a tough question. I'm assuming your friends with both these 'people'?"

Greg nodded. "For the most part."

"Hm. Well, I guess it depends on how compatible you feel you are with these two."

Greg cocked his head, urging Warrick to continue.

'You might be afraid to do something with the older friend. Ruin the friendship. The new person might be thrilling and something unique. However, you might wind up choosing this person and finding out that they aren't exactly right for you. And because of your choice, you ruin any chance with your other friend. Never knowing what might have been…"

Warrick again seemed to get lost in his thoughts. Greg mulled over what was said.

"So, what your saying is: I can pursue this older friend, risking our friendship. Yet, by going with the new one, the old could be damaged regardless. I don't know..."

Greg joined Warrick in getting lost in his thoughts. The two of them sat there for few minutes. Neither said a word. Finally Greg stood up.

"Hey. 'Rick. Thanks for talking with me."

Warrick looked up at him and smiled. "Hey, anytime Greggo."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little while later, Greg walked through the glass corridors towards the A/V lab. He was just passing DNA when he heard his name called. He turned and saw Wendy smiling at him and motioning him to come to her.

Still unsure of what to do, Greg sighed and walked toward her. "How are you doing?"

She shrugged. "Pretty good. I noticed you haven't been by to visit lately. Are you avoiding the sinister me? Afraid that my bodyguard Mandy might attack from the shadows?"

Greg chuckled. "No. Just been kinda busy with this case. And avoiding Mandy."

They both laughed.

"Yeah, I hear she has a mean left hook. The case that bad, huh?"

He shrugged. "It would be different if we had something more substantial to go on. I'm hoping that Archie will be able to give me something."

Wendy nodded. "So, I was wondering if you'd be up to a second take of 'Date Night'? I still have some clothing that I'm sure would entice you." She winked at him.

Greg face flushed. "Really? I'm not sure if I can say no to that. Although, this time I don't think a five-star restaurant is in order. Hope I didn't spoil you."

Wendy's smile grew. "I thought it was a little unusual for a first date. Not that I'm complaining. Gave me a chance to dress up. How about I choose this time. Dress casual. And leave your cell phone."

Greg laughed to himself. "I think I can manage that."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three hours later, Greg drove into his parking space at his apartment. He was feeling pretty good. Despite the fact that Archie still hadn't found anything probative. He walked along the path along the 'park', gazing into the light violet sky as the sun began to rise. His thoughts drifted over to Wendy. She made him happy. Was that enough to make them compatible? He wasn't sure. It appeared that Grissom made Sara happy. Even though they thought no one knew, Greg knew. He was observant. Yet, he also observed some moments of awkwardness and hostility. Were they compatible? He didn't know.

Greg walked up the stairs and down the hallway to his door. He let himself in and looked around. His apartment was a mess. It had been awhile since he cleaned it. He dropped his keys and wallet and then stooped to pick up his dirty laundry. Grabbing old pizza boxes and beer bottles in one arm, laundry in the other, he made his way into the utility room. After dropping the clothes on top of the washer and the garbage in the trash can, he departed for the kitchen. Seeing the dishes piled in the sink, Greg knew he had better wash them before mold started to grow. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

Puzzled over who would be at his apartment now, he cautiously opened the door.

"Elicia! What are you doing here? How do you know where I live?"

She smiled sheepishly at him. "I looked you up in the phone book. Hope you don't mind."

Greg blinked. "No…I guess not. Is there something I can help you with?"

She stared at him for a moment. Then, before he could react, she lunged at him. Her lips crashed into his own, knocking him back against the wall. His eyes were wide as he tried to focus on her. His hands were frantically clawing at the wall in an effort to stabilize himself. She ripped his shirt open. He grabbed her shoulders in an attempt to push her off of him. She pressed her body against his. Greg felt himself lose his willpower…

**Author Note:**

**Things are heating up for Greg. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm trying to keep up my schedule of one chapter a day. Hopefully that will continue.**

**I'm glad you still enjoying the story Lostladyknight. I'm trying to keep it interesting. Thank you for your reviews**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Title: Am I Blue**_

_**Characters: Greg Sanders, Catherine Willows, Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown, Sara Sidle, Gil Grissom, Sofia Curtis, Jim Brass, David Hodges, Wendy Simms, OC**_

_**Summary: Is there anything better than having someone to come home to…**_

_**Chapter 9: **_

Greg stirred to consciousness. Was he sleeping? He couldn't recall. What was the last thing he remembered? He had gotten home. Then he proceeded to clean his apartment. There was a knock at the door…

Greg's eyes shot open. 'Oh my God,' he thought to himself. He turned his head and saw the form sleeping next to him. He cautiously peeked under the covers of his bed. Yep, they were naked. What he thought was a dream was actually reality. Elicia had come to his apartment and then jumped him. What came next Greg could only classify as the wildest sex he had ever had.

The form next to him shifted slightly. A murmuring of "Daniel…" escaped her lips. Greg remembered something else from the incident:

_Elicia was on top of him. Her nails digging into his chest. Suddenly she threw her head back and screamed "Daniel!"_

Greg couldn't recall ever being called by someone else's name during intercourse. Was he that bad? Then again, she hinted that she was no longer with her husband. Maybe Daniel was her former spouse? She's probably just still hung up on him. Did that make Greg a rebound screw? He didn't like the sound of that.

Not wanting to lie in bed any longer, Greg decided to get up and make some coffee. He managed to find his boxers (hanging from the curtain rod) and grabbed a t-shirt and quietly slipped out of the room and into the kitchen. He chose not to wake up Elicia, wanting to gather his thoughts instead. He looked at the clock and realized it was only just after eleven in the morning. Glancing toward the sink he remembered that he never got a chance to clean the dishes. He pulled out a bag of his beloved Blue Hawaiian and began the process of brewing his treasured sustenance. Then he proceeded to straighten up the area.

Just as he poured himself a cup of the dark brown liquid he heard a sound behind him. He turned around and saw Elicia standing in the entrance to the kitchen. She was wearing nothing but one of his band shirts. She smiled sweetly at him. Greg was perplexed. The expression she wore was completely different from the crazed, lust filled one she had had only hours before.

"Morning honey," Elicia dreamily stated. "Got any coffee for me?"

Greg blinked. "Yeah. Let me get you a cup." Grabbing a mug from his cupboard, he poured her some.

Taking the offered beverage, she inhaled the aroma. "Wow. Haven't had anything that smelled this wonderful in a long while."

"Let's…um… sit down. Okay?" Greg offered. He indicated the small table in the corner with his hand. Elicia nodded and took a seat. Greg followed the action.

They sat in what Greg perceived as awkward silence. Several minutes of said silence ticked by. Finally he decided to speak up.

"So. How are you doing?"

Elicia giggled. "I'd say pretty good. And you?"

Instead of answering, Greg decided to get directly to the point. "Listen, about this morning. Is this just a rebound thing for you? I know you're just getting over your husband, and all…"

"My husband?" Elicia cut in. Confusion was etched across her face.

"You...uh…you yelled out the name Daniel during…um…you know. I assumed that was your husband." Greg's face had begun to turn bright red.

Realization dawned on her face. "Oh. Oh my God," she whispered.

She dropped the mug, causing ceramic and coffee to spill across the table and floor. Greg jumped back in his chair as Elicia raced out of the room and down the hall. Seconds later she reappeared with her clothes barely on. She looked at Greg, tears in her eyes. Without a word she raced out of the apartment. Greg stood there, stunned.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, Nick awoke from his dream to the sound of knocking on his front door. He groaned and buried his face in the pillow. Hopefully whoever was at the door would go away. He had only gone to bed about two hours before. He wanted to get back to his wonderfully naughty dream involving…

The knocking continued. With a growl of frustration, he reluctantly got out of bed. Clad in only pajama bottoms, he sleepily made his way to the door. He paused and checked to make sure his gun was under the small table just to his left. It was easy to get at in case… He erased that thought from his head and peaked through the eye hole. Shocked to see who it was, he quickly unlocked the five deadbolts on his door and disarmed the security system.

"Greg!" he exclaimed as he swung open the door. "What are you doing here?"

Greg looked at him. His eyes had dark circles around them. His attire looked like he just threw on some clothes without regard to what matched. "I need to talk to you."

Nick nodded and let him in. After reengaging the security and checking the locks, he followed Greg into the living room. He stopped and saw his buddy looking around, as if in a haze. A sudden thought crossed Nick's mind. 'Thank God I keep this place clean.' He was usually a very tidy person. Recently, though, he'd taken to constantly picking up after himself. Especially with food. He definitely didn't want to allow any ants in his place. He gently directed Greg to the couch. After sitting him down, Nick took a seat in the recliner adjacent to it.

"What's up?" Nick asked, looking Greg straight in the face.

Greg's eyes were directed to the ground. "I…um…I don't know where to begin."

Concern soon flooded his system. "How about the beginning," Nick suggested.

"You have anything to drink?"

Nick blinked. "Uh…there's some juice and milk in the fridge. I can get you some water."

Greg shook his head. "Anything stronger?"

"I have a six-pack."

"Stronger?"

Concerned and now worried, Nick stood up and walked over to a small cabinet in the dining room. He pulled out a bottle of Scotch and two glasses. He poured the liquid and gave one to Greg, setting the bottle on the coffee table. His own glass he held in his hand, not taking a sip. Greg quickly downed the alcohol. Before Nick could react, he had poured himself another and drank it just as fast. He was in the process of pouring a third when Nick reached out and put his hand over the glass.

"What's going on, Greg? You have me worried."

Greg took a deep breath. "Elicia came over to my apartment this morning. She…we…" He stopped and poured himself another glass.

"Yes," Nick urged.

"We had sex. I was straightening up my apartment when she came by. Before I knew it she was on me. She ripped off my clothes. I didn't even try to stop her."

Nick stared at him for a minute. "Are you saying she raped you?" he asked. Something in his voice rumbled.

Greg's head shot up. "What? No, it was consensual. I guess. I mean, it's not like I said no.

"That doesn't mean it was consensual. Did she force herself on you?"

"No. I don't know. She was on me. And I liked it," Greg said quietly, as if he were ashamed.

Nick got up from his chair and sat next to Greg. He leaned in and patted his leg. "Are you sure?"

Still looking at the ground, Greg nodded his head. Nick sat there, waiting patiently for him to speak again. He knew it was best not to force this kind of conversation.

After a few moments, Greg continued. "It was probably one of the best sexual experiences of my life. And I've had a few good ones." Greg grinned slightly. "When we woke up, it was as if she was confused over the whole thing. See, she yelled out her husband's name during the…uh…thing. I asked her about it and she freaked. Like she forgot she had a husband or something. Then she ran out, just like that." He then made a sweeping motion with his hand. "You know what the worst part is?" Greg asked.

Unsure if he wanted to hear, Nick only shook his head.

"Earlier that night, Wendy asked me to try another date with her. I agreed. What am I going to tell her? 'Hey. After I agreed to go out with you, I banged some other chick.' She'll love that." He moaned into the hands that were now holding up his bowed head.

Something unseen swept through Nick's eyes. "You were going to go out again with Wendy?"

"I felt bad for running off on her after the first date. She deserved to have a happy ending." Greg then snorted into his hands. Soon his shoulders started to shake from laughter over his unintended innuendo.

Nick smiled to see some of Greg's funny side start to shine through. He sobered himself, however, and removed his hand from Greg's leg. "So, why did you come here. Why come see me?'

At this, Greg's laughter stopped and he looked up, directly into Nick's eyes. "The other night, you said that you would always be there for me. I didn't know where else to go. Who else to talk to. You did mean it, right?"

Nick stared back into Greg's glossy eyes. "Of course," he smiled. "I'll always be here for you."

Greg smiled back. He then sat up and leaned his head against the back cushion. Nick turned away. He grabbed his forgotten drink glass and downed it. He needed courage for what he was about to say.

"Greg, there's something I've wanted to tell you. I know this probably isn't a good time. I need to say this though. Please don't say anything until I'm done. I realized something when I was…underground. Greg, I want to tell you that I…"

He stopped short as he turned his head back towards Greg. His head was back, eyes shut. His mouth was slightly open, a little bit of drool starting to collect. A soft snore escaped from his parted lips. Nick looked at him in shock. He had fallen asleep. Several minutes passed as the two sat there. One completely oblivious to the world while the other gazed at his sleeping form. Shaking his head, Nick stood up. He gently took off Greg's shoes and repositioned him on the couch, careful not to wake him. He grabbed the blanket hanging over the recliner and laid it over the young man. With a sigh, Nick walked back into his room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Archie walked quickly through the lab. He stopped in front of each room and looked inside, searching for someone. Finally he bumped into Sara and gave off a relieved sigh.

"Sara, have you seen Greg around? I paged him but he didn't answer."

Sara shook her head. "Nick called and said that he and Greg were going to be a little late this evening. Why? What's up?"

"It concerns the case you three are working on. Greg asked me to go through the security footage of the hotel that that couple were killed in. I was unable to find anything substantial leading up to the murders. So, I called the hotel and was able to get the tapes from after the murders. They provided me with footage from up to three months ago. Guess what I found."

Sara, wide-eyed, shook her head. Instead of answering, Archie led her to the A/V lab. He then pulled up the tape from three months ago. Sara watched as Martin Kendall, followed by some woman who was NOT his wife, let himself into one of the rooms. The same room that Eric Molloy and Jennifer Phillips were killed in.

Sara immediately pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed a number. "Grissom, it's Sara.

"_Something wrong?"_

"Archie found something that might directly link the second and third murders. It's definitely something to look into."

"_You should call Sofia. She's the one handling the case. Also, update Greg and Nick as soon as they get in. I'll see you later, okay?"_

Sara eyed Archie, who was standing nearby. "Yeah, okay," she said quickly and hung up.

She stared at her phone for a moment. Finally she sighed and dialed another number.

"Sofia? It's Sara…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greg groaned. He lifted his hand to his head and pressed it against his temple. If there was one thing that he hated about himself it was his low tolerance for alcohol. He gingerly opened his eyes. The room was dark. He waited for them to adjust before he looked around. Confused laced it's way through his brain. This was not his bedroom. In fact, this was not his apartment. He quickly sat up, only to groan again and lay back down. He saw that there were no blackout curtains on the windows. That meant it was night.

"Oh shit!" Greg exclaimed. He had to get to work! This time he gently raised himself into a sitting position. He noticed a soft glow from his right and turned to look. There was a light on down the hall. Something in his mind clicked and he recalled that day's events.

"Nick!" he hollered toward the hall. The pulsing in his head told him that that was a bad idea.

The door opened and Nick stepped out. He was appeared to be dressed and ready to go to work. "You're awake," he stated.

"Why aren't you at work? Better yet, why am I not at work?" Greg asked, his head tilted into his hand.

"I figured that you needed a little rest. Don't worry, I called Grissom. Told him we'd be a little late. Now, how about some aspirin? You look like you could use it."

Greg sat there silently as Nick grabbed some water and pills for him. He gulped them down quickly, coughing slightly as water rushed down his throat.

"The shower is open if you need it. Actually, I recommend it," Nick said as he crinkled his nose.

Greg glared at him before smiling slightly. "That bad, huh?"

Nick shrugged. "Who doesn't mind the scent of a man every now and then?" This caused Greg to chuckle to himself.

"I stopped by your place and got you some clean clothes as well."

Greg nodded. He had given keys to his apartment to Nick and Sara after the explosion. Catherine had insisted on him having caretakers when she returned to work after her suspension.

About twenty minutes later, Greg came out of the bathroom. He was cleaned and dressed to go. Although he was anxious to get to work, he was nervous about facing Wendy. How would she react? If she reacted badly, how would he react? No, he was not looking forward to tonight.

**Author's Note:**

**I find it funny and ironic that after I say that I'm going to try to submit a chapter a day, I'm delayed. So now I'm going to say that I'll update whenever I can. No promises.**

**I love how people have different theories over who it I exactly that Greg is interested in. One thinks it's Nick and Wendy, another says it's Wendy and Elicia. Maybe it's Nick and Elicia. The world may never know.**

**Lostladyknight: I found the last chapter difficult to write concerning Greg's hints of who he likes. I tried to use gender neutral wordage. The way I see it, when he talked about a friend he knew for a little while, the key word is little. That could apply to either Nick or Wendy. He's known her for little over a month. Nick and he have worked together for some time but has only gotten closer to Nick in about the same amount of time as Wendy has been there(since the team got back together). Elicia he has just met. And about Elicia, you'll see some of her backstory later on. And I still love getting your reviews and feedback.**

**Happyharper: I'm still very happy that your enjoying the story. I will include a list of songs that used in the last chapter. A sort of end credits I guess. I'll try to write longer chapters, but it is still difficult for me. I'm very much 'straight to the point' and I'll work on that. I've been attempting to proofread the chapters before I submit them. I have a tendency to skip over certain words while I read, however (a, the, it, he, she, etc). I am beginning to think seriously on your suggestion of having a beta. Thank you for all of your advice. It is much appreciated.**

**Now if I could only get more people to review. I know they're out there…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Am I Blue**

**Characters: Greg Sanders, Catherine Willows, Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown, Sara Sidle, Gil Grissom, Sofia Curtis, Jim Brass, David Hodges, Wendy Simms, OC**

**Summary: Is there anything better than having someone to come home to…**

**Chapter 10: **

Greg took a deep breath. His nerves were going haywire. He felt a few tremors pass through his hands. He looked down at them. Not since he watched the video-feed of Nick in the coffin had his hands done that. Why was he so nervous? It wasn't like they were a serious couple. They had one date. One that didn't end very well. So why did he feel like he was confessing to having cheated on a wife who was nine months pregnant?

He was in the break room. Nick and he had arrived about fifteen minutes prior. While Nick went off to catch up on anything case related, Greg made a beeline directly to the current room he now occupied. He had to gather his thoughts before he faced Wendy.

A new presence in the room caught his attention and broke his train of thought. As he looked up, his face blanched. Kneeling by the refrigerator, grabbing herself a Snapple, was the last person Greg wanted to see. Mandy. He cringed. He knew that death awaited him when she found out. Oh, yes. He was confident that she was going to find out. Then kill him. Brutally. He gulped.

Apparently, the sound of saliva going down Greg's throat caught Mandy's attention. She grabbed her drink bottle, stood up and looked over at him. He was looking at her with a strange expression on his face. She tried to place it. Suddenly it clicked: guilt. Narrowing her eyes she walked over to his table and sat down across from him. His eyes stared directly into her's, terror spreading throughout his body.

She smiled sweetly at him. "Hey, Greg. How is everything?"

Greg swallowed. "Good. Everything is good. Couldn't be better. Why?"

"Can't a girl ask her friend how he's doing?"

"Oh. Yeah! Of course she can!"

"I hear you and Wendy are going out again. She's really excited about it. Are you?"

Greg rapidly nodded his head. "Of course! I can't wait!"

She continued to smile at him. "That's great. I really hope that your date goes better this time." As she said this she reached for her Snapple bottle. Gripping it with one hand, she placed her other over the lid. With a sharp twist, the lid came off. The maneuver was laced with such subdued violence that a shiver ran up Greg's spine. Mandy's smile grew as she saw the blood drain from his face.

"Speaking of which, I believe Wendy is waiting for you in her lab. You'd better get going."

Greg jumped out his chair. "You're right. It…uh…it was great talking to you."

He ran out of the room as if Death himself were sitting there. Mandy smiled to herself. She took a small sip from her bottle and very daintily wiped her mouth as she grabbed a magazine from the stack on the table.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wendy was busy scanning the blood samples provided by Warrick's recent assault case when she heard someone come shuffling in. She looked up and smiled as Greg slowly made his way over to her.

"Hey," she said.

Greg smiled at her. "Hey. How is everything?"

"Can't complain. So, when is your next night off?"

He thought for a moment. "Um…three nights from now."

Wendy pouted for a moment. "Oh. I have tomorrow off. I was hoping that we could go out then. Maybe you could switch with somebody? I think Catherine has it off."

"I don't know. She usually takes that time to spend with her daughter. Besides, I'm working that high priority case. It's been dragged on for awhile now, anyway. I'm not sure if Grissom would allow it."

Was he trying to get out of the date? Wendy raised her eyebrow, questioningly. "You could always ask her. The worst she could say is no." She then gave Greg a highly seductive smile. "Please? I have someplace in mind. Someplace you would probably like."

All the blood that Mandy had sucked away returned to his face with a vengeance. "Uh…I guess I could ask. What were planning on wearing?"

She smiled coyly. "I did buy this little thing from Victoria's Secret."

Greg's eyes widened. Suddenly he remembered what he should be telling her. Just as he opened his mouth…

"Hey, G. Sara wants us to meet her in one of the observation labs. Grissom is waiting for us as well." Nick said as he poked his head in. He noticed the look on Greg's face as well as the pleasant one on Wendy's. Looks like he just interrupted the big revelation. Shit. He was about to tell Greg to take a few more minutes when his buddy shot him a look of relief.

"Okay, hold for a sec," Greg replied. He turned back to Wendy. "Don't worry. I will ask Catherine. Guess I'll see ya later." He then turned and walked with Nick.

Wendy watched him leave. She turned back to the samples, her smile still etched on her face. As she peered through the microscope, she started humming to herself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You didn't tell her," Nick stated.

Greg shrugged. "I don't think the lab is the best place for personal stuff."

Nick stared at him for a moment, then looked forward toward the room where Sara and Grissom waited.

As they walked into the room, Sara looked up at them and smiled. Grissom shifted around and inched a little further away from her.

"Hey, boys. Glad you could finally make it."

"Hey, Sara," Greg replied. "What's up. You found anything new?"

"Actually, Archie did. He was searching through the video provided by the hotel. Newer footage, I should add. Guess who checked into the very room that your couple was killed in?"

Greg shook his head.

"Martin Kendall."

Nick looked at her. "Was he with anyone?"

Grissom replied to this question. "An unknown female. Not his wife. Sofia is attempting to find out who it is, but as you know, there was no paper trail to follow."

At this, Nick smiled triumphantly. "I knew that guy was having an affair. So, what now?"

"Greg and Sara are heading over to the hotel to speak to management," Grissom said. "Sofia is bringing in Martin Kendall's brother for an interview. You should probably be with her."

"I'm driving," Sara said as Greg opened his mouth. He closed it quickly and pouted as he followed her out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brass was sitting at his desk. He was reading through the latest report sent in by Detective Curtis. He knew he shouldn't be checking up on her, but he was concerned. Something felt off about this case. He continued to read over the case notes. Although it was originally one of the many that were on his desk, he never personally looked over it. All the commotion caused by Ecklie peeked his interest, however. Studying it now, he felt his gut tighten.

He stopped and looked up, not really focusing on anything. Two stab wounds to the male's chest. Five across the female. This all seemed familiar somehow. He stood up and walked over to his filing cabinet. He pulled out the stack of 'unsolved' and began to flip through it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's two in the morning. You mean this couldn't have waited till daylight?" Alan Kendall asked.

Sofia only smiled at him. "Mr. Kendall, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. However, this concerns your brother's murder. I'd like you to meet Nick Stokes of the Crime Lab."

Nick nodded his head in greeting. "Did you know that Martin was having an affair?"

Alan blinked. "Marty loved Liz. Why would he cheat on her?"

Nick focused in Alan. "You didn't answer the question. Were you aware of an affair?"

He looked between Sofia and Nick for a moment. "Okay, they were having a few issues in their marriage. Who doesn't? I heard my wife talking to Liz one day. She was complaining how Marty would leave a few nights a week. Claimed he was spending time with a few guys from work. Always going to clubs and bars. I didn't know for sure. I figured he was hooking up with a stripper or something."

Sofia reached into the folder she carried. She withdrew a picture of two very blurry people getting off of an elevator. The picture was placed on the table and directed toward Alan. "Do you recognize this woman?"

Alan squinted at the picture. "Wow, that's the best picture you got?" Sofia threw him a dark gaze. "Um…no. Sorry, but I never went out on these 'Guy Nights.'"

Nick continued to stare at Alan. "Why not? Were you two not very close?"

"We were good brothers. Friends? Not really. Our wives were close though. Kendra was always chatting with Liz. They called each other daily. She sent me to find out where they were when a few days without any calls went by. That's when I found them…" he trailed off.

Sofia took over. "Would Mrs. Kendall be willing to come in for an interview?"

Alan looked annoyed. "What is with all the sudden questions? It was weeks ago that you guys show up to investigate my brother's murder. Then…nothing. Zilch. And now you're bothering us like we're suspects. Again!"

Nick raised his hand in the air in a calming gesture. "Please settle down Mr. Kendall. We're sorry for disturbing you like this. However, unlike those crime shows on television, cases aren't solved in a matter of hours. DNA results alone can take from days to weeks to come up with anything conclusive. We have a new lead in your brother's case, and we just need to clarify a few things with you and your wife."

Alan took a deep breath. "Okay, I understand. Let me call Kendra."

Sofia nodded and he got up and left the room. She turned to look at Nick. "Thoughts?"

He sighed. "I think he's telling us the truth. He didn't know that Martin was having a serious affair."

She narrowed her eyes in thought. "How do we know it was a serious affair?"

"I thought Sara said that Archie saw them go into the hotel room?" Nick asked as he pointed at the picture.

"Yeah, in one video. Right now the evidence collaborates Alan's story of it just being a stripper. If that's the case, then it could be just coincidence that Martin went into that room."

Nick frowned. "I think I need to look for some more sex tapes."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara swatted Greg's hand away from the radio for the tenth time in the last five minutes.

"We don't need any music. Enjoy the silence!"

"Silence is for the deaf. Learn to love the gift of sound," Greg retorted playfully as he once again reached for the dial.

"No! I mean it, Greg. Please, just some quiet time." Sara pleaded.

Greg huffed but conceded. "Alright. By the way, why are you with me? Shouldn't you be focusing on your part of the case?"

Sara nodded her head. "Grissom said that as soon as we strengthen the tie between yours and Nick's, then all three of us can focus on the last one.

"And what exactly are we looking for here?" Greg asked as they pulled into the six-story hotel.

"Anything that management has on that room and the guests who frequent it."

As they neared the entrance, Greg's cell phone went off. He smiled at the name that appeared on the screen.

"Hey, what's up?"

"_I need you guys to see if the hotel has any more video of that hallway."_

"Yeah, no problem."

"_Thanks, G."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catherine laughed to herself as she checked her cell phone. Lindsey had sent her a funny picture of her mother, Lily, asleep on the couch. She would have to tell her not to make fun of her Grandmother like that. Then show her a better way to take candid photos.

She was passing by the DNA lab when she heard her name called. She sighed inwardly and cautiously entered the lab.

"Yes, Wendy?"

Wendy grinned at Catherine. "I've got a question for you."

'Oh, dear God NO!' Catherine screamed in her head. "I don't have a lot of time, what's up?"

"You have tonight off, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Any plans?"

Catherine raised an eyebrow. It was almost like Wendy was asking her out. "Not really. Why?"

"Could you possibly switch shifts with Greg? His next day off isn't 'til a few days. We kinda had plans."

Catherine let out a sigh of relief. "Sure, why not. Wait. You and Sanders? He's the one who ran out on you the other night?"

Wendy nodded. "He felt bad about it though. It was cute in a pathetic kinda way."

"Hey, Wendy. You got my results yet?" Warrick asked as he walked into the lab. He stopped briefly when he saw Catherine. She looked at him and gave a slight smile.

"Oh, I do. I was going to page you, but I got sidetracked. Here you go," Wendy said as she handed him the papers.

"Wendy's got a date with Greg," Catherine stage whispered.

Warrick nodded his head. "Another one? Glad to hear you guys are getting along well enough."

Wendy shrugged. "A few missteps, but over all I'd say we're okay."

Catherine cocked her head toward Warrick. "You knew. Am I the last to know this?"

Warrick chuckled. "I'm sure Grissom doesn't know yet. Anyway, thanks Wendy. Good luck with Sanders. Fishing off the company pier is always kinda risky." With that, he turned and walked out of the room, oblivious to the pair of blue eyes boring into the back of his head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kendra Kendall sat nervously in the waiting room at LVPD. Her husband had gone to get a cup of coffee for the both of them. She heard a door open and looked up. She saw a tall blonde-haired woman and an attractive dark-haired man walk toward her. She sat up straighter in the chair, brushing her own light brown hair out of her tired eyes.

"Kendra Kendall?" the blonde asked.

She nodded her head. "Yes?"

"I'm Detective Sofia Curtis. This is Nick Stokes of the Crime Lab. Thank you for coming so quickly. This shouldn't take too long."

"What can I help you with? Alan said you had some questions about Martin and Liz?"

The handsome man spoke up. "We have evidence that shows Martin Kendall having an affair with someone. Your husband mentioned that you talked to Elizabeth Kendall about the possibility of such taking place. You wouldn't happen to know anything about who Martin might have been seeing?"

Kendra shook her head. "No. Liz had her suspicions of Martin sleeping around. But that was it."

Detective Curtis jumped in. "Why didn't you mention this when you were questioned immediately after the discovery of the murder?"

"I forgot about it. We talked about it off and on. I mean, this had been going on for almost a year. Martin would say that he and some friends from work were going out several nights a week. Then he'd name some bar or club. He wouldn't get back in until morning."

"Do you remember the names of any of the locations?"

"Um…let me think. There was…uh… the Sapphire, Acid Drop, Seamless… Highball, the Blue Martini…um… the Dark Water Bar and the Lower Lynx. I think. There were others, but I can't remember."

The man nodded at her. "Thanks Ma'am. If you can think of any of the others, please contact us as soon as possible."

The two shook her hand and then turned to walk away. Kendra didn't see the frown cross the man's face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teresa knocked on her friends door. "Hey, Elicia. Is everything alright?" She waited for a moment. "Come on, girl. Let me in." She knocked again.

The door opened slightly and she peeked in. Elicia stood behind the door. Her makeup was running down her face from excessive crying. Teresa gently gave her a hug.

"El, what's wrong?"

"I did something terrible."

Teresa led her over to the couch and sat down. "Tell me."

Elicia sniffed. "I…slept with someone."

Teresa blinked. "So?"

Clearing her eyes, she stared incredulously at Teresa. "It wasn't Daniel," she clarified.

"He cheated on you, remember. You left him. About time, too." Teresa locked eyes with her friend. "Listen, if you found someone, go with it. You deserve some happiness."

Elicia only looked at her. She was terribly confused but she nodded in agreement.

"Call in tonight. Have a night out. You. Me. Alcohol," Teresa beckoned. This caused Elicia to laugh.

"All right."

Teresa smiled and gave her a big hug. "Come on, you can crash at my place. Then, when the sun goes down. PARTY!"

Elicia continued to laugh. She cleared off her vanity by sweeping her makeup, mail and a letter opener into her purse. Then she followed Teresa out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

**I have my pawns in place. I think the third and final act is set to begin. I'm aiming for five more chapters. Maybe more. Maybe less. In case your worried, the third murder will be dealt with. It holds the key after all.**

**Lots of love to Lostladyknight and Happyharper 13. Harper: I honestly thought of the 'Big Love' slant when you mentioned it, lol. Decided against it though. LLK: I promise to shed light on Daniel and Elicia in the chapters to come. Thank you both for your reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Am I Blue**

**Characters: Greg Sanders, Catherine Willows, Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown, Sara Sidle, Gil Grissom, Sofia Curtis, Jim Brass, David Hodges, Wendy Simms, OC**

**Summary: Is there anything better than having someone to come home to…**

**Chapter 11: **

Nick stared at the sunrise from the rooftop of the Crime Lab. Dayshift had begun to file in as Grave filed out. Greg had left about thirty minutes ago. Archie had already gone, so the tapes Greg and Sara had brought with them would have to wait to be analyzed. Nick looked down. Catherine was walking toward her SUV, obviously clocked out for the day. Probably the only one left from their shift not getting ready to leave was Grissom. He sighed. Technically, he should be leaving as well. Yet, something didn't feel right to him. In his heart, he knew that he shouldn't go home. This case needed to be solved and soon.

He straightened up and felt his back crack. Slowly, he descended the stairs and returned to the lab below. The glass corridors were busy with the shift change. Avoiding the various personnel, he made his way to the evidence locker. After signing in, he grabbed the box marked_ '__Kendall, Martin & Elizabeth_'. Bringing it with him he walked over to the nearest analysis lab. Opening the box, he started shifting through the evidence and lab notes. He was so involved in his file that he didn't hear Sara stroll into the room.

"Working hard?"

Nick looked up. "Hey, Sara. Just seeing if there was anything I missed."

Walking to the other side of the table, she cocked her eyebrow at the evidence scattered around.

"I didn't know you were going to be working a double. Need the money?"

Without looking up, Nick scoffed at her. "No. I would just like to solve this case as soon as possible." He decided to refrain from telling her about his odd internal feelings.

Sara nodded her head. "Well, I was thinking of grabbing a bite to eat. Care to join me? We can discuss the case; try and see if there's anything we might have over looked."

He looked at her, mulling it over in his mind. "Sure, we should probably clear it with Grissom though. Don't want Ecklie riding his ass for us not following protocol."

Sara smiled. "Yeah. God forbid he evaluates the team again."

After helping him repack the evidence and dropping it back in the evidence locker, Sara walked with him over to Grissom's office. The supervisor sat at his desk, face buried in his computer. Sara gently tapped on his door in order to announce their presence. Grissom's eyes flicked up, their gaze slightly over the rim of his glasses.

"What are you two still doing here?" he asked.

Sara gave him a weary smile. "Nick and I want to work over time a little bit. Try to get the case solved. Would that be alright with you?"

Grissom took off his glasses. "While your case is high priority, I don't think I can justify it to Ecklie."

Nick frowned. "Come on, Gris. Just tell Ecklie the sooner we get this solved, the sooner he doesn't have to worry about Sofia or the Undersheriff hanging around."

A sigh escaped from Grissom's lips. "What do you two have to look at?"

Sara spoke up before Nick could. "Well, we've already established a link between two of murders. Any further evidence is awaiting Archie's analysis and Greg can handle the rest of that. We figured it was time to focus all of our attention on the third murder."

Nick looked at her, then at Grissom and nodded. Sara continued to smile at him. Grissom gazed at the two, alternating between the sets of eyes. Finally, he let out an exasperated sigh and gestured for them to carry on. Sara grinned and left the office, Nick close behind her.

"I thought we were going to go over the Kendall murders," Nick inquired.

Without stopping, Sara slightly turned her head in Nick's direction. "You have gone over that part thoroughly. We already know that there is a connection."

"Aren't we jumping ahead of the evidence?" Nick interjected.

Sara scowled. "No. There is too big a coincidence that Martin just happened to be having an affair in the very room that Greg's couple were found in. 'Of all the gin joints,' Nick. Anything else that Archie finds will only strengthen the established link. Besides, Greg can handle the loose ends. He has become a pretty good CSI, you know."

Nick's thoughts strayed for a moment. "I know…"

"Then it's settled. Let's get some food, and then we can get cracking on the final puzzle piece."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The apartment door slammed shut. Tired, Greg slowly made his way to the bedroom. He knew he had better get lots of rest. Who knew what Wendy had planned for him tonight? Just as he began to change his clothes, there was a knock on his door. His head slowly turned in the direction of the living room. Tentatively, he slowly walked down the hall and towards the door. Pausing, he glanced through the peep hole. He let out a pitiful whimper when he saw who the caller was. He cautiously opened the door.

"Elicia. How can I help you?" he asked.

She gave him a small smile. She looked tired, weary. Her eyes were slightly glossed over. "I wanted to talk. May I come in?"

Greg tightened his grip on the door. "I don't know. I'm pretty confused over last time."

Elicia only nodded her head. "I'm confused too. I…I don't know what came over me. I've been under a lot of stress lately. I guess I just needed to feel something. I'm sorry if I did anything wrong to you."

By this point, tears had begun to fall from her eyes. She reached into her purse and pulled out a napkin. Gently, she wiped her eyes. Feeling sorry for her, Greg stretched out his arms and pulled her into a hug.

"Are you okay?" he softly asked.

"I'm going to be. You've been a lot help, Greg. Thank you."

He looked at her and smiled. She returned one happily.

"Listen," Elicia continued, "I was planning on going out with a friend this evening. But, I could cancel if you wanted to do something."

Greg immediately felt guilt flood his system. "I'm sorry. I have plans for tonight. Maybe later on though?"

She looked at him for a moment, then she nodded her head. Once again, she reached into her purse. This time she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote down a hotel and room number. Handing it to him she said, "This is where I'm staying until I get back on my feet. Call me whenever you want, okay?"

Greg took the paper, and without glancing at it, he nodded and smiled to her. Without a word, Elicia turned around and walked away. Greg stood in his doorway for a few moments. Silently, he closed his door and set the paper on the nearest table. Shutting the blinds around the apartment, he made his way to the bedroom and to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what have we got so far?" Nick asked.

Sara shrugged. "Jon and Monica Herren. Both with stab wounds similar to the other vics. Found in their apartment. Nothing else."

"Any possible connection to the hotel?"

"Already checked. Nothing. The hotel didn't have any video from that long ago. If there is any connection, I can't find the evidence to back it up."

Nick groaned. "So, any suspects?"

Sara shook her head. "Jon was a business rep. He owned his own offices and all of his employees checked out. Monica was an advertising consultant. She primarily worked alone. Any co-workers were cleared. They had no family members in Vegas. Closest relative is in Connecticut."

"So, that's it?"

Sara slowly nodded. "Unless we can find something in this case report."

She opened the file and spread the papers around. Both stared at the various photographs and paragraphs. Nick reached for the autopsy photos. He stared at the pictures of Jon Herren's body. Nothing at all unusual was found or noted. He set the photos down, then turned to those of Monica. It was then that he noticed something written by the coroner. A small metallic shard had been extracted from her right third rib. Nick immediately opened the evidence box and shuffled around until he found his desired object. Picking up the evidence bag containing the shard, he read the label.

"Sara? Why was this never identified?"

Sara looked up. 'I don't know." Checking the dates of when the evidence was logged, she came up with a solution. "The murder occurred not long after the lab explosion. With all the commotion caused with the lab in disarray, maybe it never made it's way to trace."

Nick glanced over at her. "Well, how about we take it over there now?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, God. Time to get this show on the road," Wendy stated.

The mirror was foggy from the heat of the shower. Although the desert was hot, she just couldn't bring herself to take a lukewarm shower. Wrapped in only a towel, she made her way to the bedroom and opened the closet. Deciding on something fun to wear, she grabbed a low cut top and some dress slacks. Placing them on her bed, she went back into the bathroom to start on her hair. She really wanted to look good for Greg. She felt a spark between them, as clichéd as that sounds.

He was goofy, but not immature. So many of the lab techs back in San Francisco acted like children. A few of them were the same way here in Vegas (Hodges). Sure, Greg had a few moments. She found them endearing, though. It was more like he was aware of his actions and took pleasure in the shock value they caused. Deep down, however, he was as mature as Nick or even Warrick. That duality excited her. It was like having the best of both worlds; he was geeky, yet not too much. He was suave, yet not a prick. And he was cute.

After finishing her hair and getting dressed, Wendy started on her makeup. Not too much, just enough to look enticing. She knew that Greg might not be totally serious about their relationship. She wasn't stupid. He flirted with everyone in the lab, female or male. She wasn't sure if he went both ways, or if he was just a natural flirt. The only thing she knew was that tonight she was going to give it her all to win him over. If it didn't work, so be it. She wasn't going to ruin herself over unrequited love. She was a big girl. Disappointment she could handle.

Checking herself in the mirror, she smiled. "Alright, Mr. Sanders. Let's play."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Checking himself in the mirror, he frowned. "Alright, God. Why do you hate me?"

Greg knew that he had prayed for someone to enter his life. He never thought that he would have to choose. Never in his life did he encounter his current situation. Usually he had to fight to get someone just to notice him. Getting someone interested in him was even more of an ordeal.

He really enjoyed being around Wendy. She was like an equal to him. Elicia, however, was entirely different. She had class, yet a secret wild side. What would any other guy do in his situation? His thoughts strayed over to his Texan friend…

Shaking his head, he got back to the task at hand. Fixing his hair, he sighed. He missed his spikes. As a CSI, he knew that he had to look somewhat professional. He felt that having his hair in it's natural state made him look older. He wasn't entirely sure he liked that idea.

Satisfied with his look, he grinned. "Well, Miss Simms. I hope your ready for the Greg Sanders Experience. Part two," he added.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My time could be better spent solving _active_ cases, you know."

Nick scowled at the man. "Hodges, this is an _active_ case. In fact, Grissom has made it a _priority_ case. So, I'm thinking you should close your mouth and do your damn job!"

Hodges shrugged. "Alright, alright. No need to get your panties in a bunch. Besides, I've already finished running the tests. Your metallic shard is a silver alloy. More precisely, electrum. A naturally occurring composite of gold, silver and trace amounts of platinum, copper, zinc and a few other metals. It was often used in the making of coins and precious ornamentals. Cups, forks and the like. Commonly referred to as 'white gold.' Normally, it has a pale yellow color. Yours, however, has been coated with a silver finish. Very expensive."

Nick grabbed the paper from him. "She was stabbed with what? A thousand dollar butter knife?"

Hodges shook his head. "As I always say, not my job."

The Texan grunted, then turned and walked out. He needed to find Sara and see if the Herren's owned anything that was made out of electrum. Luckily, he didn't have to search far. She was looking over the autopsy photos in the observation lab.

"Hodges identified the shard as electrum. A silver alloy. Was there anything at the scene that was silver and capable of stabbing someone?"

Sara grabbed the notes left by the investigation personnel. "They went over the scene pretty thoroughly. No murder weapon was found."

"What about silverware?"

Sara looked at funny. "Silverware?"

"A knife? A spreader? Anything like that?"

"Sorry, nothing in the notes. Any furniture was given away to family members. I think that may be a dead end."

Nick narrowed his eyes. He wasn't going to give up that easily.

**Author's Notes**

**I wanted to post this a few days ago, but I've been busy. I'm not sure if I like this chapter. I didn't know how to end it. I really enjoy writing the case stuff. The rest feels like filler, though. Maybe I'm being overly critical. Anywho, the next chapter should be up within a few days (hopefully).**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Am I Blue**

**Characters: Greg Sanders, Catherine Willows, Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown, Sara Sidle, Gil Grissom, Sofia Curtis, Jim Brass, David Hodges, Wendy Simms, OC**

**Summary: Is there anything better than having someone to come home to…**

**Chapter 12: **

Teresa waited patiently for the elevator doors to open. Clicking her heels together, she thought of her friend and the troubles she has gone through. This wasn't the first time that Daniel had cheated on her. It was apparently the second or third time. The cycle was always the same; Elicia would catch him and then walk out. The next few days, she would be inconsolable. Then, she would forgive him and go crawling back. Even though she only had been working with Elicia for about a year, she was determined to keep her from going back to the philandering husband. Teresa had never met Daniel, but she had heard enough about him. A polite gentleman with a taste for blondes. Typical. Hopefully, she could introduce Elicia to a nice new guy.

The elevator opened and she exited onto Elicia's floor. Looking around, she quickly figured out the direction she had to go. As she neared her friend's door, her thoughts trailed to her plans for the evening. A fun-filled night of booze and men. When she came upon the door, she paused. Pressing her ear to the door she suppressed a giggle. Inside she could hear Elicia singing.

_I tell myself what's done is done_

_I tell myself don't be a fool_

_Play the field have a lot of fun_

_It's easy when you play it cool_

_I tell myself don't be a chump_

_Who cares let him stay away_

Elicia was always an excellent singer. She loved the old stuff: Jazz, Crooners and occasionally some old-school rock. Teresa continued to listen.

_That's when the phone rings_

_And I jump_

_And as I grab the phone I pray_

_Let it please be him_

_Oh dear God_

_It must be him_

_It must be him _

_Or I shall die_

_Or I shall die_

Knowing that she could sing for several more hours, Teresa decided to knock. The singing didn't stop, but grew louder. The voice was coming closer to the door. Suddenly it opened and there stood Elicia, ready for the evening. She wore a very classy crimson party dress with beautiful mock ruby accessories. Smiling at her close friend, she sang on.

_My dear God, it must be him_

_But it's not him and then I die_

_That's when I die_

"Not today, El," Teresa responded to the song. "You appear to be in good spirits."

Elicia shrugged. "Guess I'm just looking forward to a girl's night out."

"Damn right you are," Teresa joked. "You ready to paint the town red?"

"Of course, let me grab my purse."

As Elicia left to fetch her bag, Teresa gazed around the room. No sign of her husband or her marriage. That's good…wait. She noticed the ornamental wooded box on the nightstand. A gift from their one year anniversary. When Elicia came back, she also noticed the wedding ring still on her finger. Shaking her head slightly, she could only think 'well, it's a start.'

The door closed behind them and they walked back toward the elevator. Once again, Elicia started singing.

_After a while_

_I'm myself again_

_I pick the pieces off the floor_

_Put my heart on the shelf again_

_He'll never hurt me anymore_

_I'm not a puppet on a string_

_I'll find somebody else someday_

_That's when the phone rings_

_And once again I start to pray_

_Let it please be him_

_Oh, dear God, It must be him_

_It must be him_

_ Or I shall die_

_Or I shall die_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greg's mouth dropped to the floor. He knew Wendy was fantastically built as a woman, but DAMN! She was wearing a black top that revealed a healthy amount of cleavage. His eyes were glued to her chest, all brain function shut down as blood was redirected. Wendy simply smiled at him.

"My eyes are up here," she stated.

Greg blinked. "Yes, but your boobs are down here."

She bit her tongue in order to keep herself from laughing. She knew she should feel offended by his actions. She wasn't a piece of meat, after all. Yet, she felt that he didn't mean anything sexist by it. He happened to enjoy the way she looked, and for that she took it as a compliment.

"Play your cards right, and maybe you'll get to see more of the girls later."

He shut his mouth and instantly looked into her eyes. Then he smiled coyly and turned to his side. "What kind of guy to think I am? I don't put out for just anybody." His smile dimmed for an instant, however. He had yet to inform her of his…liaison with Elicia. Why ruin an evening. He'd tell her after she had a good time.

"Oh, we'll see about that," she responded. "You ready to go?"

"Damn right, I am!" he exclaimed as he slammed his door shut and followed her out to the parking lot.

"Would you like me to drive?" Greg asked as he walked toward his car.

Wendy cocked her eyebrow at him. "I think it would be best if I was in control of the transportation."

Greg blushed. "Yeah…maybe your right. So, you like being in control?" he asked with a wicked grin on his face."

Without looking at him, Wendy simply stated, "Depends on who is willing to be controlled."

After they were settled in her car and the engine was started, she continued. "You haven't even seen my latex yet." Greg's eyes grew wide as he sharply turned his head to stare at her.

About forty minutes later, they arrived at their destination: Asia. Greg had never been to this night club before, but had heard good things. He was surprised that Wendy knew of it. She hadn't been in Vegas long after all.

As if she were reading his thoughts, she responded. "A girl knows how to find a nice place to relax, you know."

Greg nodded his head as Wendy drove into the lot.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daniel likes to take me here," Elicia lamented as they exited the cab.

Teresa sighed. After paying the cabbie, she turned to her friend. "Girl, don't start that on me. Forget him and lets have a good time. Okay?"

"I'm just making an observation is all."

"No you're not. We agreed to just get drunk and hook up with any cute guy we see. Please, try to enjoy yourself."

She only nodded her head as she followed her friend inside. The doorman smiled and opened the door with a greeting. "Welcome to Asia."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greg and Wendy took a seat on the upper level, overlooking the dance floor. He placed his order for their drinks and some appetizers. Turning his head, he looked at his date. Wendy was watching the groups of people move to the music below them. The soft, yet brilliant array of colors highlighted her features. 'God, she's lovely,' Greg thought.

She felt eyes on her and glanced in her dates direction. Noticing his gaze, she flushed slightly. Their orders soon arrived and each took a healthy sip of alcohol. Feeling re-energized, she turned fully toward Greg.

"Sorry this isn't a five-star restaurant," she jibbed, twinkle in her eye.

Greg chuckled. "Actually, I'm glad it's not. As much as I love wooing a woman over wine and lamb, I enjoy casual stuff more. Love the outfit by the way."

Wendy bit her lip. 'I figured as much. Before we get all bloated with food and drink, would you care to dance?"

He laughed while he nodded his head. "I'd be okay with that."

As he led her from the table, she took him in. Form fitting, dark blue shirt and black slacks that really hugged his ass. 'Damn!' she thought.

Soon they were among the mass of humanity that moved with the music. Both had fit bodies and both knew how to use them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elicia blinked rapidly. Did she just see Daniel out there? It looked like he was with someone else. No, it couldn't be him. He wouldn't do that to her. It was nighttime, so he had to be in bed. He had an important business meeting in the morning with his partner, Jon. Come to think of it, she hadn't heard from his wife in awhile. She usually handled the advertisements over at the Martini… Snapping fingers brought her back into the land of the living.

"You awake over there?" Teresa asked. "You are really bringing me down this evening. We came here for a good time remember?"

"I'm not sure if I'm up to it."

"Are you feeling, alright. Your eyes look kind of off. How much have you had to drink?"

Elicia looked at her cocktail. It was barely touched.

Teresa continued, "you feel like dancing?"

"No, not really," Elicia sighed.

Teresa stared at her friend. "An hour ago, you were beaming and excited to go out. Now your sitting there all frumpy like. Your thinking about _him_, aren't you?"

"Teresa, please don't," Elicia pleaded. "You don't understand."

"I understand too well. I'm not going to sit here and watch you _destroy _yourself over some cheating _bastard!"_

Elicia glared furiously at her friend. "Don't say that about Daniel! You don't know our relationship!"

Fed up, Teresa stood. "You know what, maybe I don't. But I know a bad relationship when I see one. I telling you as your friend that you need to get up and go have a good time. I'm going to go cruising' for some fun. You can either join me or sit here and continue filling your head with delusions." With that, she walked off. Elicia continued to glare as Teresa disappeared into the crowd.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tired, the couple returned to their table. The music was still pounding in their ears. After hydrating themselves, Wendy leaned in to Greg. His eyes met hers as her lips neared. She drew closer and closer until…

"I'm going to go freshen up," she stated. Greg only nodded his head and watched her as she stood up and left to use the restroom.

He knew he was going to have to tell her about the other day. Would she hate him? He wasn't sure he could handle that. It would kill him. Well, actually Mandy would kill him, but this would slaughter his soul. He could always not tell her. Yes, building a relationship on lies was always the best way to go. Still, the only person who knew was Nick. That wasn't a problem. A quick smile and he was putty in his hands. Or he could…

"Excuse me, drinking alone?"

Greg looked up at the dark woman smiling at him. Blinking several times, he smartly inquired, "huh?"

"Could I share a drink with you? The name's Teresa."

Greg smiled at her. "I'm sorry, but I'm here with someone. Although I do appreciate what you have to offer," he apologized with a flirtatious grin.

She pouted. "Damn. All the cute ones are either married or gay. Well, incase it doesn't work out with your suspiciously absent other half, call me." She handed him a card with her phone number on it. Then she walked off as Greg raised his eyebrow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wendy stood in front of the bathroom mirror, adjusting herself. She hadn't danced like that in years. Greg was certainly…vigorous.

Hearing the bathroom door open she glanced through the mirror to see whom it was. An attractive woman wearing a crimson dress walked in and stepped up to the sink next to Wendy. Turning on the faucet, the woman washed her hands and splashed a small amount of water on her face. Then she stood up and turned slightly toward Wendy. Wendy hesitantly looked at the stranger. She smiled oddly, then turned and dried her hands off. Without a word she retreated from the room. Wendy narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brow. Looking down, she saw she had goosebumps. She felt extremely unnerved all of a sudden. Glancing around, she no longer felt comfortable there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Okay,' Greg thought. 'When she comes back I'll tell her. No excuses. If there is anything between us, then we can get through this.'

Just then, Wendy emerged and sat in her chair. She looked slightly spooked. Concerned, Greg asked her if she was alright.

"I just had an unusual encounter in the women's restroom."

Unable to resist, Greg had to ask. "Did you video tape it for me?"

Wendy laughed and punched him in the arm. "Not that kind of encounter! Some freaky lady smiled at me kinda odd. It wasn't like she was hitting on me. More like a… 'I see dead people' kind of thing.

"Weird," Greg said. Okay, it was now or never. Taking a sip from his tequila he dove right in. "Wendy, there's something I need to tell you…"

"Sanders! Didn't expect to see you here."

Groaning, he looked up as Warrick and Tina walked over to their table.

"Wendy, how are you? Have you met my wife? Tina this is Wendy Simms. She's a tech at the lab."

Wendy smiled cordially as she shook Mrs. Brown's hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Didn't know you still went clubbing, Warrick," Greg stated.

Warrick shrugged his shoulders. "Me and Tina still try to go out whenever we can. What about you two?" Suddenly realization hit Warrick. "Oh, you guys are on a date. We should probably leave you alone."

Wendy shook her head. "You can join us if you like. Greg is that okay?" 'The more the merrier,' she thought, her mind still on the lady in red.

Greg vehemently nodded his head. "Of course! Have a seat." He stood up to help Tina to a chair.

Tina smiled. "Thank you. I really didn't get a chance to meet you at the party. And 'Rick doesn't tell me too much about his co-workers."

He flashed her the patented Sanders' smile. "What would you like to know?"

Wendy slowly shook her head and smiled. 'Always the flirt…'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about an hour, Teresa returned to where she had left Elicia. She was feeling pretty good about herself. Despite the first strike-out, she was able to collect a few numbers. Looking up, she didn't see her partner around anywhere. Turning her head to scan the crowd, she still saw nothing. Oh, well. Maybe she met someone and left. Hopefully. Believing she had a successful round in this club, Teresa went outside and called for a cab. There were other places to go in this town and the night was not over yet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sofia walked through PD and toward the Captain's office. She knew this had to be important if he called her in. He wasn't one to summon someone for idle chit chat. As she came up to the door, she knocked and went in.

"What's up, Jim?"

Brass looked up at her. "I found something you might find important, Sofia." He then handed her a case file.

Flipping through it, she felt her breath catch. "Why was this not with the others?"

Brass only shook his head. "Let's call it oversight. Does that help any?"

She nodded her head. "It might. Let me get this over to Grissom and see what he can make of it."

Without another word, she turned and left the office. The Undersheriff was already threatening to close the case. She had to inform Grissom and his team now.

**Author's Note:**

**I have really grown to enjoy Greg/Wendy. While Hodges makes an interesting (and funny) partner for Wendy, I feel Greg is more of her equal. Oh well. Only a couple of chapters left. Thank you any reviews you might want to leave me. I love feedback.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Am I Blue**

**Characters: Greg Sanders, Catherine Willows, Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown, Sara Sidle, Gil Grissom, Sofia Curtis, Jim Brass, David Hodges, Wendy Simms, OC**

**Summary: Is there anything better than having someone to come home to…**

**Chapter 13: **

Wendy nervously glanced around the parking lot. She really should have waited for Greg. He was over with Warrick and Tina saying their goodbyes. The valet was off grabbing her car. She had never felt so vulnerable as she did right now. She just felt like someone was watching her. How many blood samples of victims found in dark alleyways had she processed? How many SAE kits did she look through for rape victims? She reallyshould have waited for Greg.

The sound of a car approaching caught her attention. Looking up, she sighed with relief as her car slowed in front of her. Footsteps to her left made her turn in that direction. She smiled as Greg jogged over to her. Getting into the car, he tipped the valet and waited patiently (tapping his fingers on his knee) for her to get settled in. After she buckled herself, she put the vehicle in drive and proceeded to leave the parking lot. Something to her side caught her eye and as she turned to look, a flash of crimson vanished behind a row of cars.

The drive to Greg's apartment consisted of a one-way conversation. Greg talked about everything under the sun. Clearly, alcohol loosened him up more than he normally was. Something in his speech seemed off, though. Like he was avoiding something. Probably nothing, she thought. She was just being paranoid. Which was probably why she was only responding with 'yes, uh huh and really?'.

After arriving at his apartment, Greg sat in her car for a few minutes. He looked awkward; like he didn't know what to do. She figured that he wanted to invite her up, but didn't know how to go about doing it. Inside, she smiled at his cuteness. However, she just wanted to get home and lock every door and window she could find. Turning to him, she smiled sweetly and told him that she had a wonderful time. He grinned back, a spark of hope in his eyes. She felt terrible, but informed him that she would see him tomorrow at work. Part of her died as she saw that spark fade. The grin faltered, but he regained some composure and said goodnight. After exiting her car, he turned around to smile again. He was probably hoping she would change her mind. Maybe she should stay with him. It might make her feel safer being with someone. Instead she waved and began to drive off. In her rearview mirror she saw his shoulders slump as he slowly made his way into the building. For the first time in a _long_ time she felt like crying.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greg unlocked his door and stepped inside. Gently closing the door behind him, he let out a soft sigh. After turning on the nearest lamp, he looked around his apartment. The feeling of loneliness soon returned to claim him. Rubbing his eyes, he silently walked around his living room, not really going anywhere. He stopped. God really did hate him.

What did he do to drive Wendy off? They were having a great time. Sure, she seemed a little off after her strange meeting in the restroom, but he figured she forgot about it when Warrick and his wife appeared. Maybe she was still shaken by it. The way she blew him off at the end though, that was what bothered him. He thought they connected. Guess he thought wrong.

He needed to talk to someone. Who would want to listen to his problems? Suddenly he remembered that special guy in his life. Grabbing his phone, he quickly dialed the number he knew by heart. He waited patiently as the phone rang. Then…

"_You've reached Nick Stokes. Sorry, I couldn't take your call. Leave your name and I'll call you back as soon as I can. Thank you."_

He felt his heart sink. No one was there when he needed them. Nick always said he would be there. Where was Nick?

Greg threw his phone. Luckily it hit the couch and bounced under the coffee table. He went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Nothing. He had forgotten to go to the store. For the first time in a _long _time he felt like crying.

He returned to the living room and looked around. His life felt like it was a train about to derail. It was going so well, he was on track. How did it fall apart. Stretching his back, he felt the skin pull. The scars. The urge to cry was overtaken by an urge to scream. Anger and frustration flooded through him. He needed to throw something. Reaching in his pocket, he felt his wallet. It would have to do. As he pulled it out, he felt something else. Looking down, he saw the card given to him by the lady in the club. Teresa. He read the words typed on the card: _The Blue Martini_.

A thought suddenly hit him. Quickly turning toward the small table by the door, he saw the address left by Elicia. Picking it up, he read her beautiful print. The address seemed familiar. He disregarded it ,though. Grabbing his keys, he ran out of the apartment and into the night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sofia marched through the crime lab. Her face was focused and driven. Lab workers dodged out of her way as she cleared a path. Even Ecklie steered clear of her, only throwing her a glare as she passed. When she came upon the Night Shift Supervisor's office, she barged right in.

"Gil. We've got another one."

Grissom, startled, stared at her. "Another what?"

Sofia tossed the file onto his desk. "Another murder. Same M.O."

He picked up the file. "Recently?"

She shook her head. "No. This one is about six months older than the Herren case."

Putting on his glasses, Grissom opened the file. Sure enough, a man and woman were found with the same stab wounds. "Why is this only coming forth now?"

"Brass had forgotten about it, and never really looked at the other three. Those were handled by other officers."

"It says here that there was a suspect for the murders."

Sofia nodded. "Yeah, the wife. She had an alibi, though. The female vic was a prostitute."

Taking off his glasses, Grissom began to chew on one of the ends. "Alright, I'll call Nick, Sara and Greg."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catherine walked out of her car and looked at the mess in front of her. She hated traffic accidents. They were always messy. Brushing her hair out of her eyes, she grabbed her kit and started walking over to the scene. A red car was smashed into a cab. Paramedics were all over the place. She was greeted by Detective Vega.

"According to eyewitnesses, the red Honda Civic ran the traffic light. Hit the cab right in the side. The driver of the Civic is going to fine, except for driving under the influence. Lucky bastard. The cabbie and his passenger didn't share in his luck however. Cab driver's name is Faheen al-Alam. The passenger is Teresa Nouvier."

Catherine walked over to where the victims were lying. David was already checking out the bodies. Looking at the woman, she sighed. She was young. Her outfit looked like she was out having a night on the town. This was certainly one way to call it quits for the evening.

"All right, David. Speak to me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's Greg?" asked Grissom when he and Sofia found Nick and Sara.

Sara responded. "He switched shifts with Catherine, remember?"

"I don't care. Call him, he needs to be here for this."

Nick frowned slightly. "Why, what's going on?"

"Apparently, there was another murder. It happened several months prior to the Herren's"

"Really?" Sara inquired. "Anything probative about it?"

Grissom offered her a small smile. "I believe that is why I'm giving it over to you." He then handed the file over. Sara smiled back as she took the offered portfolio.

"I've already got people checking to see if there is any links between this one and the other three," Sofia related.

Sara opened the file and read the name of the deceased. _Morgan, Daniel_.

"The vic was found by the front entrance of his home," continued Sofia. "The woman, Autumn Stone, was in the upstairs bedroom. Apparently, Mr. Morgan hired her for the evening. Neighbors heard screaming and called 911. They also heard a vehicle leave but never saw it."

"It appears to be the first murder by our serial," Grissom added.

"Daniel Morgan?" asked Sara. "That name is familiar." handing the file to Nick, she reached for the one on Jon Herren. "There's a Daniel Morgan listed under business contacts for Mr. Herren. Didn't the Herren's die months after?"

Sofia looked over the notes in Sara's hand. "Yes. How were the two vics related?"

Browsing through the file, Sara came across the answer. "They were business partners. Looks like Jon bought out Daniel, though. About two months prior to the murder. Motive?"

Nick finally spoke up. "Were there any suspects?"

Grissom nodded. "Yeah, Daniel Morgan's wife. She was cleared, however. A bartender gave her an alibi. Said she was at work during the time her husband was killed."

"Well, finding your husband in bed with a prostitute would certainly drive any wife out of her mind. Maybe she knew and hired somebody to take care of him?" postulated Sara.

"I don't think so," replied Sofia. "No evidence backs that up. Also, Brass said she was pretty shook up over it. Almost like she was in complete denial."

"Is she still in Vegas?" Sara inquired.

Sofia nodded her head. "As far as we can tell, yes. She still works at the same nightclub. The Blue Martini."

Nick's head shot up. "The Blue Martini? Kendra Kendall named that place as one of the clubs her brother-in-law frequented. What's the wife's name?"

Sara looked into the file. "Elicia Morgan." She cocked her head. That name rang a bell.

The blood drained from Nick's face. He quickly grabbed is cell phone and opened it. _One Missed Call: G Sanders._ He dialed as fast as he could. The other three just stood there staring at him.

"Pick up, G. Pick up!"

"Nick, what's wrong?" asked Grissom, growing concerned.

Closing his phone, he looked back at Grissom. His eyes were filled with fear. "Greg has been involved with an Elicia Morgan from The Blue Martini."

"What?!" Sara exclaimed. "I thought he was seeing Wendy?" Now she recognized that name. It was the singer Greg was infatuated with several months ago.

"It's complicated. Grissom, he's not answering his phone!"

"Call Wendy," Grissom insisted.

Looking for her number, he growled impatiently until he found it. Meanwhile, Sofia had walked away, already on her own phone answering a call.

"_Hello?"_

"Wendy, it's Nick. Is Greg with you?"

"_No, I dropped him off about an hour ago. Why, is something wrong?"_

"He's not answering his cell phone. Is everything alright?"

"_Yeah. Well, there was this creepy lady I ran into tonight. Felt like she was following me. Why? Nick, is something going on?"_

Not wanting to freak her out anymore, Nick lied. "No, listen just stay inside, alright. And lock your doors."

"_Nick, what…"_ she was cut off by Nick shutting his phone.

Sofia came back into the room. "Sara, did you find out who is staying in that room in the hotel?"

She shook her head. "No, management wouldn't offer us the information and we had no reason to ask. Why?"

"Brass ran Elicia Morgan's credit cards. She's staying at that hotel. I already informed him about Sanders. He's taking a squad car with him over to his apartment. I'm going to the hotel." Without another word, she quickly ran out of the room.

"I'm going over to Greg's" Nick said quickly. Before either Sara or Grissom could say anything, he was gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wendy let out a frustrated groan. Nick _hung up _on her! That asshole! Something was obviously wrong over at the lab. Something about Greg. She should have followed her instincts and stayed with him. She was so paranoid over her own safety, she never considered that Greg might be in danger. What a fool she was!

Ignoring the orders given by Nick, she grabbed her purse and ran out the door. She was a big girl and she could handle herself. If anything happened to Greg, though, she wasn't sure she could forgive herself.

**Author's Note:**

**The scene with Greg is emotionally erratic. To sum him up, his heart is breaking, he feels abandoned and alcohol is in his system. He's not drunk, just loosened up (He probably shouldn't be driving). He doesn't know what is going on with his emotions, so he is confused. **

**I recommend rereading some of the chapters and follow Elicia's behavior. I tried to give subtle clues about her. Also, the murder weapon has appeared three times in the story so far. I'll give a cookie to whoever finds it first. Oh, and we actually saw the last murder occur (Martin and Elizabeth Kendall). You just might not have realized it. Damn those unreliable narrators.**

**And so there are no plot holes, the bartender that gave Elicia an alibi is no longer in Vegas. He never told Teresa or anyone else. Is it convenient that she is in the same hotel. No, I planned that from the beginning. Why is the hotel unnamed, because I couldn't come up with a clever name for it in the beginning and felt it was too late to give it one now.**

**The story is almost done, only two more chapters, please stay with me and all the answers will be revealed.**

**And did I mention this story might contain the Death of a Canon Character…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: Am I Blue**

**Characters: Greg Sanders, Catherine Willows, Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown, Sara Sidle, Gil Grissom, Sofia Curtis, Jim Brass, David Hodges, Wendy Simms, OC**

**Summary: Is there anything better than having someone to come home to…**

**Chapter 14: **

Warrick hung up his phone and walked towards the bedroom. "Honey, Grissom just called. Something big is going down and I need to go in. I'm sorry baby…" He stopped short as he caught sight of his wife.

Tina appeared from the bathroom, dressed in scrubs. "I actually got called in as well. Something about a traffic accident. I swear, that hospital needs to hire more staff."

Warrick chuckled. "Guess our jobs are pretty demanding on both of us." He proceeded to stare intently at his wife.

A small smile appeared on her face. "Alright, Warrick. I get it." She closed the space between them and leaned in, gently pressing her lips to her husbands. He reciprocated.

"Now go save lives Mr. Brown."

"You too, Mrs. Brown."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick slammed on his breaks and shut off his car. He ran out of it and towards Greg's building as fast as he could. Coming upon his friend's apartment, he began to pound on the door.

"Greg! Greg, open up! Please, open up…" He sighed as no one answered. Something began to sting at his eyes.

Suddenly he remembered he had a spare key to his apartment. Quickly fetching it, he fervently unlocked the door. Rushing inside, he once again called for his buddy.

"Greg! God, Greg where are you!"

"Nick, what's going on?"

He spun around quickly. Standing in the open door was Wendy.

"I thought I told you to stay home. What are you doing here?"

Wendy narrowed her frightened eyes at him. Shutting the door behind her, she stepped a little closer to Nick. "After you phone call, which didn't help but scare me to death by the way, I figured something was wrong with Greg. I had to come see if he was alright."

"That was stupid," retorted Nick.

Ignoring his comment, Wendy pressed on. "What's going on Nick?"

"We think we have a suspect in the case."

"And?" Wendy encouraged.

Unsure if Greg ever told her about the night that was shared between he and Elicia, Nick answered cautiously. "It might be someone close to Greg."

Wendy blinked. "Who?"

"A woman he knows from a nightclub."

A thought suddenly entered Wendy's head. "What does she look like?" she asked quietly.

Nick thought about. "Kinda tall. Short, dark brown hair. Pale skin. Why?"

Horror etched it's way across her face. "That was the creepy lady I saw in the bathroom! She gave me this weird look. Felt like she was following me all night. Oh God! Where's Greg!" She then began to pace around his apartment, tears beginning to glisten in her eyes.

Nick walked over to her and gave her a hug. He blinked back his own tears. "We'll find him, Wendy. He'll be alright."

Sounds outside the apartment caught their attention. Forcing Wendy behind him, Nick reached for his gun. Slowly, he raised it towards the door…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lab seemed to be operating normally. This puzzled Warrick as he made his way through the hallways. Unable to find Grissom in his office, he decided to ask one of the lab techs.

"Hey, Hodges. Seen Grissom anywhere?"

Hodges looked up. Deciding against a witty remark (Warrick scared him, after all) he answered. "He and Sara are in autopsy."

Nodding his head, he made his way down the flight of stairs to the coroner's. Entering the chilled room, he saw Grissom and Sara standing with Doc Robbins over by the computer.

"Grissom, what's the emergency?"

The older man looked up sharply. "We've gotten a break in our case. However, certain… circumstances have arisen and I need you to help Sara bring all the evidence together."

Warrick frowned. "Where's Nick? And Greg? Shouldn't they be on this ?"

Grissom shook his head. "I really need your help here, Warrick. Sara will fill you in. I'll be in my office. I'm sure McKeen is going to show up eventually." Without another word, Grissom left through the double doors.

Frustrated, Warrick approached Sara. She was staring intently at old autopsy photos.

"Anything unusual?" she addressed to Robbins.

"No. The male vic suffered two puncture wounds to the mid-torso, similar to the other three. The first blow hit right under the sternum. The second was a little higher, in the chest. That one punctured the left lung. Mr. Morgan died by a combination of exsanguination and asphyxiation. The female is also the same as the others. COD was the puncture to the side. That one got the kidney. Combined with the other stab wounds, she too bled out; only quicker due to the ruptured organ.

"Sara what's going on?" Warrick asked.

Without looking at him, she responded. "Our primary suspect is a woman Greg has been seeing. And nobody can reach him."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catherine entered Desert Palms Hospital. She was here to collect a statement from the drunk driver. Doctors and nurses were running around the place in a frenzy. Ms. Nouvier had regained consciousness at the scene. She would hopefully be able to get a statement from her as well.

She walked over to the nurses station and knocked on the glass. "Excuse me, I'm from the Crime Lab. How is Teresa Nouvier doing?"

The nurse checked through some files. "She's in surgery right now. I don't know what her condition is."

Catherine nodded her head. "What about the driver of the other vehicle?"

'He's in room 147, just down the hall."

"Thank you." she replied. As she walked down the hall, she heard an alarm go off. Someone was coding. Nurses ran toward room 147, Catherine close behind them. Peaking in the room, she felt her heart skip a beat.

"He's having a heart attack. Give him glyceryl trinitrate," calmly stated Dr. Tina Brown. "He has alcohol poisoning, we need to have his stomach pumped."

Catherine watched as Tina quickly, yet calmly moved around the room, tending to the patient. She was very efficient, the CSI thought. Quietly, she turned and walked away.

When the situation calmed down, Tina wiped some sweat from her forehead. Glancing toward the door, she thought she felt someone standing there. Seeing no one, she returned to her patient.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick reached under the coffee table and recovered Greg's cell phone. He sighed, wondering if he had answered his own phone, would Greg had still been there? Wendy was standing near Brass as the other officers Nick had almost shot cleared the apartment.

"What are you two doing here? This was a possibly dangerous situation and you didn't even check to see if anyone was still here," Brass reprimanded.

Wendy, never seeing an angry Brass before, was taken aback. She couldn't even stammer out a response. Luckily, Nick came to her rescue.

"Brass, I think locating a missing friend is more important. Besides, I was armed. We were in perfect control of the situation."

"Is that why you had your gun pointed at me when I came in the apartment?"

Nick gave him an icy glare, then looked through Greg's cell phone. Checking his recent calls, he felt his hope diminish. Nothing.

"Should you start processing the scene?" asked Wendy.

Nick shook his head. "For what. It's way too early to file a missing person's. For all we know, he went to the grocery store. His car is gone from the parking lot. We're not even sure any crime has been commited." His voice sounded defeated.

Brass walked toward the window. He looked out into the night, deep in thought. "Sofia will call once she's at the hotel." He then turned towards Wendy. "Everything will be fine. I promise."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greg walked into the hotel. This was the same one from his case. 'How odd.' he thought. He looked at the address in his hand. It was the same room. What were the chances of that? Shoving the piece of paper back in his pocket, he proceeded toward the elevators. Hitting the floor number he waited for the doors to shut.

He looked at himself in the steel doors. He quickly fixed his hair and straightened his shirt. Why should he be paranoid? Despite what some people thought, Las Vegas wasn't a huge city. It was an oasis in the middle of the forsaken desert. People crossed paths all the time. Elicia was just staying here 'til she found someplace more permanent. It was only coincidence that it was the same room.

The elevator opened it's doors. Gathering up his thoughts, he exited into the hall. Was he doing the right thing? What, in fact, was he doing? He felt so confused at the moment. He didn't even notice as his feet carried him over to the door. He paused. Slowly he raised his hand and knocked.

A few moments passed before the door opened. There stood Elicia. She was wearing an absolutely gorgeous crimson dress. A smile spread across her face as she looked at Greg.

"I was wondering when you were coming home."

Greg cocked his head. "Uh…Okay. Elicia, I know I should have called but…"

He was unable to finish his sentence as she threw herself at him, crashing her lips into his own. She then dragged him by the collar into the room. Her hands were traveling all over his body. Grabbing her wrist, Greg managed to push her off of him.

"Elicia…s…stop," he gasped, out of breath. "I…uh…. I just…I just came to…talk."

Elicia's eyes seemed to shift in nature. She backed away slowly. A small grin appeared on her face. "Oh. Talk. I get it. I like this game. Let me go freshen up."

She then gave him a seductive smile and disappeared into the bathroom. Greg stood there, completely confused. Was she drunk? Although, he was sure that he might have been a little tipsy when he arrived, now he was confidant that he was quite sober. She had knocked the drunk right out of him. He had an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

Looking around the room, he noticed a rather ornate wooden box. Walking over, he examined it. It had some fancy carvings on it. They appeared to be cherubs or something. Reaching out, he opened it. The inside was lined with a royal purple velvet. An indentation revealed that it once held a long object, almost like a knife. Feeling particularly unnerved he closed the box and turned toward the bathroom door. It was still closed. Maybe now would be a good time to leave.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sofia sped through the Vegas streets, sirens blaring. Weaving her way through traffic, she actively talked on her radio. She gave a description of the subject and where to find her. Dispatch assured her that three squad cars were on their way and would arrive in about ten minutes. 'Too long,' she thought.

Slamming on her breaks in front of the hotel, she rushed out of her car and into the building. Flashing her badge to the clerk at the desk, she asked for the manager. When he finally arrived, Sofia informed him to keep as many guests inside their rooms as possible and be prepared to evacuate incase of an emergency. She then proceeded to the elevator and went up.

Once the doors opened, she cautiously stepped out. Seeing the hall empty, she started toward the suspects room. Slowly, she took out her handgun and held it to her side. Once at the door, she stopped. It was slightly open.

"LVPD, open up!" she shouted. Without waiting for a response, she kicked the door open and stepped inside, gun raised.

Greg let out a yelp as he turned and saw a gun pointed at him.

"Greg? What the hell are you doing here?!" Sofia exclaimed, lowing her weapon.

"Me? What are you doing here, and with a gun pointed at me?!"

"I'm looking for an Elicia Morgan. This is her room, is it not?" she asked, although she already knew the answer.

Greg looked extremely confused. "Yes, it is. Why?"

"She's a suspect in your case, Greg. You might not have heard, but she might have killed her husband three years ago. I suggest that you get out the room so that I can clear it."

Greg blinked. "What? That can't be right. She said that they haven't been together for only a few months."

Neither of them heard the bathroom door open…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elicia hummed softly as she pampered herself in the mirror. She had forgotten how Daniel liked to play games with her in the bedroom. Oh, she was excited! It had been awhile since she was able to indulge him like this.

Suddenly, she stopped. Pressing her ear to the door, she listened. Two people were talking out there._Two!_ What was going on?

Slowly she opened the door. The sight in front of her caught her be complete surprise. There was her husband, with some blonde bimbo in _their_ hotel room.

"What the hell!?!"

Daniel turned and stared at her like a deer caught in the headlights. "Elicia, what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing with that!"

"Excuse me?!" said the blonde bimbo. "How dare you talk to me like that…"

"Shut up!" snarled Daniel at his little conquest. "Honey, please let me explain…"

"Oh no! You don't get to explain anything. How cliché is that, 'let me explain'? You can explain it to my lawyer!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

… until a horrible scream caught their attention. Both turning toward the bathroom, they were taken by surprise as Elicia sprang towards them, eyes glazed over. Gleaming in her hand was a silver letter opener.

Before either could react, she was on Greg. He let out a startled cry as the blade plunged twice into his chest. Backing up, he felt his legs give way. He crumpled to the ground, hands clasping over his wounds.

Without missing a beat, she turned on Sofia. The detective managed to raise her gun, but was unable to aim it as the crazed woman flung herself at her. The sharpened dagger dug into Sofia's side, a short scream issuing from her lips. Bringing her hand up, she caused the gun to collide with Elicia's head. Dazed, she staggered back. Shaking her head, she turned back towards the armed officer. Suddenly, she rushed at her once again. This time, however, Sofia was able to bring the gun up and take aim. She fired. The bullet made contact with Elicia's shoulder, the force of which knocking her back and down to the ground.

Sofia, hand clutching the side which was now spewing blood, kicked the weapon out of Elicia's hand. The woman stared straight up. Her eyes, glazed, seemed to be focused on something entirely in her mind. Sofia felt herself go down, weak from the wound and sudden blood loss. She tried to make her way over to Greg.

"Gr…Greg. Hang on. Back up…be here soon…"

He didn't hear her. One hand was grasping his blood-soaked shirt, as his other clawed desperately at the carpet next to him. The very carpet that was darkening as crimson liquid pooled around him. A cough escaped his lips suddenly as he gasped for air, a small trickle of red running down from his mouth. His eyes had begun to lose focus as they shifted in color to a dull gray as the light left them.

**Author's Note:**

**I'm afraid I don't have many comments to leave for this chapter. If you're confused, everything will be answered in the next chapter. I'm not terribly happy with certain scenes in this chapter. Oh, well. Also, the scene Elicia is seeing should look familiar. Refer to Chapter 2.  
**

**The last chapter should be up in a few days. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me this far.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: Am I Blue**

**Characters: Greg Sanders, Catherine Willows, Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown, Sara Sidle, Gil Grissom, Sofia Curtis, Jim Brass, David Hodges, Wendy Simms, OC**

**Summary: Is there anything better than having someone to come home to…**

**Chapter 15: **

The lab was pretty silent. Many of the techs and employees went about their business, not really talking about much. It wasn't as though they had no gossip to share. It had more to do with the feeling that if they did stop to chit chat, especially anywhere near the conference room, then a terrible wrath would befall them. As it was, they quietly did their jobs, scurrying past the aforementioned room as quickly as they could.

Inside the room, Sara Sidle sat in a chair. She knew when it was appropriate to speak and when not to. Now was a time not to. She looked over at the other occupants in the room. Gil Grissom stood to her right. His eyes appeared tired yet still alert. To her left stood Jim Brass. He didn't look quite as tired as her supervisor. In front of her, on the other side of the table, stood Jeff McKeen. The Undersheriff was glaring at the two men, while ignoring her.

"Okay. Explain to me exactly how four serial murder cases, spread over only a couple of years, went completely unnoticed," McKeen stated. His eyes narrowed in on Brass.

Jim stood up a little straighter. "Oversight, Jeff. You know as well as anyone how cases, especially cold cases, get forgotten in this department. You also know that when each case is handled by a different detective and CSI, then the chance of being unable connect them increases. This has happened before, I think when you were still a lower rung in the ladder, actually. I remember a series of mob hits that were under your jurisdiction that still remain unsolved."

McKeen's glare grew ever more nasty. "This isn't about me,_Captain_. I'm focusing on you. The first murder and the last were under _you_. Had you even looked at the files, you would have seen a connection. Instead, you pawned them off onto another detective. Which resulted in a formal complaint issued by the assistant director of this lab. Had the CSI's from days looked at this, instead of the nightshift which had never worked _any _of the cases, one of them probably would have connected the dots that you couldn't. Tell me if I'm wrong," he challenged.

Brass sneered at the Undersheriff. However, he did not refute the statement. It was true. Had he seriously done his job, then maybe they could have solved this before anything happened.

McKeen turned toward Grissom. "Alright, explain to me everything that we know about this case. Maybe then I can give a reasonable explanation to the sheriff about what happened to Detective Curtis and CSI Sanders."

Grissom cleared his throat. "According to the psychiatrist who examined Elicia Morgan," he pulled out her psyche report, "she suffers from delusional schizophrenia. She firmly believes that she is happily married and that her late husband is still with her. We do not know the details or the exact why her crimes were commited, but we can piece together a theory from the evidence collected."

"Go ahead," McKeen stated impatiently.

"Sara," Grissom indicated. She stood up and pulled out the rough timeline Warrick had helped her prepare. Now was her time to speak.

"We believe that on the night of November 17, 2002, Elicia left the club where she worked, The Blue Martini. When she arrived home, she found her husband, Daniel Morgan, with a prostitute, Autumn Stone. Probably fueled with rage, she grabbed a nearby letter opener and attacked the two, killing both."

"And she wasn't caught because…" McKeen asked, growing irritated.

Sara sighed. "She had returned to the nightclub. A bartender employed there at the time provided her with an alibi."

Brass decided to jump in at this point. "He stated that he had not seen Elicia leave the club. He believed that she had been there the entire night. We had no evidence to suggest otherwise, so we let her go. When I questioned her, she appeared reasonably distraught."

"That's probably because she had already blocked out the incident," added Grissom. Schizophrenics generally lose some sort of hold over reality. For her, it was the murder of her husband."

McKeen nodded his head, directing them to continue.

"We speculate that at this point, Daniel Morgan's old friend and former business partner, Jon Herren, came forth to comfort her. An affair probably started between the two," Sara postulated.

Grissom suddenly spoke up again. "The psychiatrist indicated that Elicia slowly began to imagine that Jon was Daniel. It was further suggested that her trigger was seeing any man she was emotionally connected to with a blond woman. Autumn Stone was blonde, thus her mind would make her believe she was reliving that night."

"On May 9th, 2003, Elicia probably walked in on Jon with his wife Monica. She thought she was seeing Daniel with Autumn and, in a state of delirium she murdered them," Sara continued."

"I'm confused," stated McKeen. "How did no one at this club she worked at know what was going on?"

"I'm sure some knew about Elicia's husband's murder," Grissom said. "But over the years, employees come and go. With Elicia still maintaining that her marriage was healthy and strong, new co-workers had no idea."

"According to several current employees, Elicia's closest friend is a Teresa Nouvier," Brass interjected. "She might be able to provide some insight into her friend's behavior. However, she was in a car accident the other night and has slipped into a coma."

"Perfect," muttered the Undersheriff.

Undaunted, Sara shouldered on. "The easiest case to figure out is the Kendalls. Based on the statement made by the vic's sister-in-law, Martin Kendall liked to go bar-hopping. At these bars and clubs, he would hook up with various women. One such club was The Blue Martini. He met Elicia, they had a fling. She later went to his condo, saw him with his blonde wife, and snapped."

McKeen stared intently at Sara. "You skipped the other murder."

At this, Sara looked over at Grissom for support. Seeing her expression, Grissom took over.

"We do not know why Eric Molloy and Jennifer Phillips were killed. The only connection they have is the hotel room. Maybe that room held some sort of connection for Elicia. As far as we know, though, that was Eric's first visit to Vegas. There would have been no emotional connection between him and Mrs. Morgan. Unfortunately, the only people who might shed some light on it are either mentally unstable or in a coma."

"So…Sanders and Curtis?"

Grissom took of his glasses. "Putting together statements taken from Nick Stokes, Wendy Simms and Sara, Greg first saw Elicia several months ago. At some point after that, they became romantically involved. It's reasonable to hypothesize that she began to imagined Greg was her husband. When Sofia went into the hotel room to arrest her, Elicia saw her with Greg and this triggered her psychosis. Had it been any other officer, nothing would have happened."

This last statement hit Brass hard. Had he gone to the hotel and sent Sofia over to Sander's apartment instead, then they both would be okay.

McKeen shook his head. "Well, isn't that just peachy. Detective Ortega from IAB is going to collect each of your statements. It will be up to him if an investigation will be launched."

Without another word, he turned and rudely walked out. Brass sat down, eyes staring into his closed hands. Grissom turned and caught Sara's eye. She gave him a tiny smile. It didn't quite reach her eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it!" yelled Sofia Curtis. Her side burst into pain as she tried to reach for the controller to the television. She leaned back into the pillows and sighed. She hated hospitals.

A knock at the door caught her attention. "Come in," she hollered. Her visitor took her by complete surprise.

Conrad Ecklie entered the room, a vase of flowers in his hands. "Morning. How are you doing?" he asked nonchalantly.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Pretty good, considering. What are you doing here, Conrad?"

He shrugged. "Just delivering a gift from the lab."

A small smile formed on her lips. "How generous of them. I'm sure you didn't have to deliver them in person, though."

Again, he shrugged. "I was in the neighborhood. By the way, Detective Ortega wants to get a statement from you."

"I figured as much," she said with an exasperated sigh.

"For what it's worth, you did a good job."

She looked him straight in the eye. Did he just compliment her? Silent, he turned around and opened the door.

"Conrad. Thanks."

He gave her a slight smile, then left the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greg groaned. He felt like a thousand bees had stung his throat and chest. Ever so slowly he opened his eyes. The ceiling looked oddly familiar. But not in a good way. Looking down, he saw wires and tubes attached to his arms and chest. Great, he was in the hospital. He tried to take a deep breath. The resulting pain caused him to sputter and cough.

"Easy there, you don't want to upset anything."

He turned his head. Sitting in the plastic chair was a smiling Wendy. He returned the smile with gusto.

"Hey. What's up?"

"I think I should be asking you that. How are you doing?"

His mind raced over the last events he could remember. He was with Sofia. Elicia stepped out of the bathroom. She yelled. 'Oh God!' he thought. His eyes got wide.

"What happened?!"

"Take it easy. You don't want to get yourself all worked up. The doctor might make me leave." She then proceeded to tell him all that she knew from Grissom and Nick.

He sat there, immobilized. How could Elicia have done all that? How could he not see it? Greg also realized that Nick never told Wendy about his intimacy with her. He could see the question in her eyes as she got to the part of him in the hotel room.

"Wendy, I need to tell you something. I should have told you sooner, but…I guess I was scared of how you would react. After our first date, Elicia showed up at my apartment. Before I knew it, we were…you know. I didn't want it to happen. I'm really, really sorry. I don't know why I went over to her place either. I really screwed up. I understand if you hate me. Go ahead and tell Mandy. She can finish me off…"

A finger to his lips shut him up. Stunned, he looked at her. She was smiling at him.

"You're cute when you're flustered. I don't recall saying we were dating each other exclusively, anyway."

He blinked. Before he could say anything, she leaned forward. Gently, she pressed her lips to his. He gave up trying to understand and began to kiss her back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watching the scene unfold in front of him, Nick Stokes stood in the doorway. He went completely unnoticed by the two in the room before him. He backed away slowly and went into the hall. His heart began to ache.

"Hey, Nicky."

He looked over as Catherine silently walked over to him.

"Hey, Cath." His voice was quiet.

She peeked into the room and saw the scene being made by Greg and Wendy. A knowing smile crossed her face,

"The thing that makes a fantasy great is the possibility it might come true. I know it really…sucks…when the fantasy fades."

He looked at her, startled and shocked. She gave him a wink. Sadly, he nodded his head in defeat. He stepped to the side slightly, allowing her to see further down the hall. Warrick was talking with Tina, his hand caressing her arm. Catherine turned away.

"Let's get out of here and grab something to eat. Sound okay?" she asked hopefully.

He gave her a tight smile and slowly nodded his head. Smiling, she looped her arm around his and led him out of the hospital.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reluctantly, Wendy broke the kiss. Greg gazed at her. His eyes were slightly closed, his tongue running over his lips.

"Don't want to get you too excited," she stated playfully. "Sara, gave me her key to your apartment. By the way, that place is a mess. It's like you running your own bio-dome in there."

"Hey!" He was slightly offended.

"I took the liberty of straightening it up a bit. I also bought you a few groceries. Your milk expired a week ago, by the way."

He chuckled to himself. "Thanks. How much do I owe you?"

She shook her head. "Forget about it. You just get yourself better." She glanced at her watch. "I need to get going. I have things to move into your place."

He blinked. "What?"

She smile coyly at him. "The doctors said that, since your lung collapsed and all, you would need someone to take care of you for a few days. I graciously volunteered. The doc said you should be able to go home in a day or so. I'll be waiting for you."

She winked at him, then sashayed out of the room. Greg stared after her, mouth open.

Something spread through his body. A strange warmth. He tried to place it. It was happiness. The thought of someone waiting at home for him, someone to come home to, brought a smile to his face that could produce enough light to shame Las Vegas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The orderly slowly signed the piece of paper. Putting it on top of the stack of papers, he sighed. Another long night was ahead of him. He stood up from behind the nurses station and walked into the hall. He needed to stretch his legs. He stopped suddenly. He tilted his head as he listened. Somewhere, down the hall, a beautiful voice was singing. He was amazed at the beautiful sorrow in the song. He was mesmerized by it. It was haunting and ethereal. He couldn't move.

_Am I blue_

_Am I blue_

_Ain't these tears in my eyes tellin' you_

_Am I blue_

_You would be too_

_If your plans with your man_

_Done fell through_

_There was a time_

_I was the only one_

_And now I'm the sad and lonely one, _

_Was I gay, until today_

_Now he's gone and we're through_

_Am I blue_

_Oh, you know I'm blue_

_Oh, you make me, make me so blue_

_Ain't these tears in my eyes tellin' you_

_Oh, you makin' me so blue_

_You know, you know, know you do_

_Now my plans with my man_

_They done fell through_

_There was a time_

_That I was his only one_

_And now I'm the sad and lonely one,_

_Was I gay, until today_

_But now he's gone and we're through_

_Am I blue_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

**Author's Note:**

**So, that's it. I really hoped you enjoyed it. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what you thought needed improvement. I'm open to all criticisms. It's my first time, please be gentle. This was completely un-beta'd. I'm sure that was evident. Any future stories will have a beta.**

**The character of Elicia is a composite of three characters from the show: Lillie Ivers from **_**Primum Non Nocere, **_**Karen Matthews from **_**Still Life**_** and Natalie Davis (The Miniature Killer). I guess her bedroom antics are a little inspired by Weatherly Adams (**_**The Chick Chop Flik Shop) **_**as well.**

**I feel kinda bad for leaving Nick and Catherine in the cold. I really must apologize to all the fans of N/G out there for leading you on (I am a huge fan of N/G so I too feel like I was let down). An apology also goes out to those fans of YoBling. I might do a sequel to this story; give Nick and Catherine some lovings. I think Greg and Wendy make a great couple (but maybe that's just me). **

**The Blue Martini and Asia are two real clubs in Las Vegas. Although the Martini is more of a franchise and isn't as nice as I made it appear it this story. I loved the name, so I just transformed it into a jazz club.**

**Major thanks go out to Lostladyknight and Happyharper 13. I really hope you liked the story.**

**Thank You.**

**Songs:**

_**Am I Blue? **_**- Ethel Waters (1929) (But I prefer the cover done by Ella Fitzgerald)**

_**Knockin' on Heaven's Door **_**- Bob Dylan (1973)**

_**In a Sentimental Mood **_**- Ella Fitzgerald (1957)**

_**Moonlight Becomes You**_** - Bing Crosby (1942)**

_**As Time Goes By **_**- Dooley Wilson (1942)**

_**It Must Be Him**_** - Vikki Carr (1967)**

**~I hold no claim to CSI, or any other copyrighted material used in this story~**


End file.
